Casualidad ó destino
by joshy-cz
Summary: Cuando Sakura interrumpe un momento clave en la vida de Syaoran, el mundo de ambos da un vuelco cambiando sus ideas y sueños. Enseñándoles qué tal vez eso que perseguían, no era lo que en realidad querían.
1. Viaje tiempo atrás

No nos podemos mantener quietos jaja.

Vamos a ver como sale esto ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, sólo nos los presta :D

Sinopsis: Cuando ella interrumpe un momento clave en la vida de él, el mundo de ambos da un vuelco cambiando sus ideas y sueños.

Enseñándoles qué tal vez eso que perseguían, no era lo que en realidad querían.

* * *

 **Casualidad ó destino.**

* * *

Un par de ojos esmeraldas veían con atención por la ventana; en realidad no había mucho que admirar, sólo nubes y cielo azul.

Pero de alguna extraña manera esa imagen la llenaba de paz.

Leyó de nuevo el mensaje en su celular, era una dirección en Hong Kong, suspiró y regresó su mirada a las nubes.

 _«Es momento de confrontarlo»_ pensó con seguridad.

—Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Hong Kong, el clima es de... —comenzaron a anunciar.

Sakura abrochó su cinturón, y sostuvo su cabello en una coleta, el avión comenzó a hacer su descenso, ella no odiaba ese medio de transporte, pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al sólo pensar que lo volvería a ver.

10 años después de huir de él.

* * *

¿Quién dijo que era mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado?

Ah si, Shakespeare.

 _«Estúpido Shakespeare, seguro no sabía de lo que hablaba»_ Sakura pensó con irritación mientras acomodaba ropa en su nuevo departamento.

Debería estar emocionada, la habían ascendido y ahora era diseñadora en jefe de la empresa en la que trabajaba.

El pequeño problema era que se había tenido que mudar a miles de kilómetros de su amado Tokio.

Años huyendo del lugar, miles de pretextos para no regresar y su empresa le hace la mala jugada.

 _«Karma»_

En fin, ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta atrás.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, todo había estado listo para su llegada, miró a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia, el lugar era muy diferente a su antiguo hogar.

Éste era un departamento donde la recámara estaba en un tapanco, el baño estaba cubierto pero la recámara no.

Debía a admitir que las paredes hechas de ladrillos le encantaban, también el enorme ventanal por el que la luz entraba y le regalaba una maravillosa vista.

La cocina y la sala en colores café y plateado le daban una agradable vista al lugar y la escalera volada que la llevaba a la recámara era perfecta, pues como estaba junto al ventanal se podría sentar en ella para admirar la vista mientras comía chocolate.

Pero aunque el lugar era perfecto, no podía escapar de la nostalgia que la invadía, su departamento en Tokio había sido más acogedor y no tan serio.

En fin, estaría ahí un año a lo mucho.

Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su hermano informándole que ya estaba instalada.

Antes de bloquear el aparato leyó de nuevo ese mensaje, mientras más tiempo pospusiera ese encuentro, más se iba a acobardar.

 _«Al mal paso darle prisa»_ pensó con pesadez.

* * *

Llegó a un lujoso complejo de departamentos, estaba parcialmente asombrada, cuando se fue, su amigo había vivido en un lugar más humilde y neutral.

Bajó del taxi y pagó sin quitar la mirada del lujoso lugar, tal vez debió llamar antes de venir...

Se miró en las puertas del edificio, su cabello largo y café claro con puntas doradas estaba suelto y la brisa lo movía, sus jeans y su playera verde magenta le daban un look casual.

El clima ahí era mucho más caluroso que en Tokio, así que no tenía que cargar con algún abrigo.

Se acomodó su cabello y entró, en el recibidor no había ninguna persona, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar al elevador.

Miró por unos momentos el botón con la flecha hacia arriba, aún podía retractarse de su decisión, podía pasar su tiempo en Hong Kong sin verlo.

Sacudió su cabeza y apretó el botón, basta de cobardía, diez años debieron bastar para terminar con viejos sentimientos.

Escuchó un tintineo y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entró y apretó el número 7, el piso donde él vivía según su mensaje.

Se recargó con nervios sobre el espejo del elevador y esperó, sintió como si hubieran pasado diez segundos entre que subió y llegó a su destino; las puertas se abrieron y ella salió.

Caminó con pasos firmes hasta la puerta, levantó su mano para tocar el timbre y se detuvo.

¿Estaba lista?

Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y apretó el botón, se mordió su labio con nerviosismo y esperó unos momentos, tal vez la suerte estaría de su lado y él habría salido.

Justo cuando decidió irse la puerta se abrió un poco, se sobresaltó y esperó a que la puerta se abriera más, pero no lo hizo.

Con mucho cuidado empujó, estaba totalmente oscuro; dudó en entrar, abrió totalmente la puerta y de pronto una luz blanca la deslumbró.

—¿Me harías el honor... ? —una voz empezó a decir.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces para ajustar sus ojos a la luz, cuando por fin lo logró vio delante de ella a una persona arrodillada, tenía un traje negro con camisa azul marino, sobre su mano tenía una caja negra con lo que indudablemente era un anillo de compromiso.

La persona levantó su rostro, sus ojos ambarianos la vieron con sorpresa, luego con algo como molestia.

—¡No! Ni te conozco —Sakura casi gritó.

La otra persona parpadeó varias veces casi no creyendo que Sakura hubiera respondido.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo? —Sakura preguntó molesta.

La otra persona cayó en cuenta de que seguía arrodillado con el anillo en su mano, sacudió su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos.

—No te pregunté a ti, no sé quién eres —él contestó irritado.

Sakura observó bien a la persona, definitivamente era guapo, muy guapo, los últimos botones de su camisa estaban abiertos dándole un look muy sexy, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado completando el ya mencionado look, sus ojos ambarianos estaban llenos de enojo y su voz...

 _«Que voz»_ Sakura pensó _«Grave y sensual»_

La persona se levantó del suelo y la vio divertido.

—Aún así, no eres a quien le iba a pedir matrimonio —comentó.

Sakura se sonrojó, estúpida falta de control, siempre terminaba expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos.

—No hubiera aceptado así lo hubieras hecho —ella respondió molesta.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y la vio con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sakura? —escuchó a su izquierda.

Ella volteó con sorpresa, ahí estaba; sus ojos azules la veían con confusión, aún usaba esos lentes redondos y su cabello tenía el mismo peinado acomodado, vestía unos jeans con un sweater gris.

Estaba más alto y musculoso, pero definitivamente era él.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó con sorpresa.

Eriol la veía con un profundo desconcierto, hace, literalmente años, que no la veía.

—¿La conoces? —el otro chico preguntó.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz muy suave los interrumpió.

—¿Syaoran? —susurró desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon, Sakura no pudo evitar notar que la chica era hermosa, parecía una modelo, su cabello era negro y ondulado; sus ojos tenían un hermoso color amatista, su rostro era como de una muñeca de porcelana.

Traía un vestido morado a la rodilla, sus guantes color violeta agarraban con fuerza su pequeña bolsa plateada.

—¡Tomoyo! —Eriol exclamó sorprendido.

Tomoyo los veía con una enorme confusión, el que Sakura supuso que era Syaoran, guardó rápidamente la pequeña caja negra en la bolsa del interior de su saco.

—Creí que... —Tomoyo vio con confusión a Sakura.

Ella volteó y notó que Syaoran estaba parado casi junto a ella.

—Oh no, no lo conozco, vine por Eriol —Sakura dijo rápidamente agitando su cabeza.

Vio un destello de algo en los ojos de Tomoyo por unos segundos pero desapareció rápidamente.

Eriol aclaró su garganta, le dio una mirada significativa a Syaoran el cual suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

—Ella es Sakura, mi amiga de la infancia —les dijo a los otros dos.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron de emoción, caminó a Sakura y la abrazó, ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Eriol nos ha hablado tanto de ti, creímos que llegabas la otra semana —Tomoyo le dijo dejando de abrazarla y tomando sus manos.

Sakura la vio con sorpresa pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Eriol cerró la puerta de su departamento.

—Llegaste de sorpresa —Eriol comentó.

—Y arruinaste la mía —Syaoran susurró molesto.

Sakura lo miró con irritación, pero él cruzó sus brazos y la vio con frustración, regresó su mirada a Eriol.

—Dijiste que viniera en cuanto me instalara y... Ya me instalé —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debes venir a cenar con nosotros, hay tanto que quiero saber de ti —Tomoyo le dijo emocionada.

Sakura vio con algo de incomodidad a Eriol.

—No sé, parece que interrumpí algo —Sakura murmuró viendo de reojo a Syaoran el cual hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Tonterías, íbamos a salir a cenar ¿Cierto? —Tomoyo dijo viendo a Syaoran.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Tomoyo sonrió y practicante la arrastró hacia la puerta, Sakura vio a Eriol con una mirada de desesperación pero él solo le dio esa sonrisa gentil que conocía a la perfección.

Cuando salieron del departamento Syaoran suspiró con frustración y Eriol puso su mano en su hombro.

—Lo harás en la próxima oportunidad —le dijo y siguió a las dos chicas.

Syaoran miró hacia arriba y suspiró.

—Claro, como no me costó semanas armarme de valor —susurró.

Miró la puerta por donde todos habían salido y chasqueó de nuevo con su lengua.

La amiga de Eriol definitivamente era otra cosa.

* * *

Antes de que nos linchen ^^' saben que somos partidarios de SS y ET así que guarden sus armas.

Tenemos bien definido a donde queremos llegar y como vamos a hacerlo, algo les aseguramos, no habrá drama con SS, todo lo contrario ;) (dejamos el drama para la otra historia jaja)

No tenemos mucho avanzado, así que tal vez actualicemos una vez a la semana.

Regresamos con la bella regla, 5 reviews :D

Mañana subimos la otra historia en la que empezamos a trabajar.


	2. Extraño inicio

Volvimos! Y muchos preguntaron por las parejas jajaja misión cumplida ;)

Agradecemos a:

Maylu shine: Muchísimas gracias! Ojalá te guste esas parejas jejejejeje ^^'

isabelweasleygranger: Jeje no nos podemos quedar quietos, pues queremos hacerla ligera porque en la otra si que van a sufrir jajajaja. Pero bueno, habrá drama pero no de ellos ;)

pao: jajajajaja calmaa ;)

anneyk: Gracias!

Lau: Te aseguramos que están así por una buena razón, no habrá mucho drama entre SS ;)

diana.k-chan: Gracias!

Kendrix astrix: muchísimas gracias! Ojalá llenemos tus expectativas :D

penpaupau: Que bien! Ojalá te guste ;)

Princesa Sakura: es un verdadero placer!

hikari115: Nunca! Gracias por leernos!

ElizzeKomatsu: nos gusta jugar con los personajes jajajaja aunque luego nos odien :p

Sakiali12: problemas o revelaciones? ;D

politali22: jaja es nuestra manera de darles la bienvenida :D

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos animan a dar de nosotros jaja prometemos una historia llena de giros y risas ;)

* * *

 **Casualidad ó destino.**

* * *

Sakura no era alguien que se dejara intimidar fácilmente, pero cuando se encontró en un restaurant elegante, rodeada de gente vestida con formalidad mientras ella vestía jeans y blusa; se sintió menos que todos a su alrededor.

Sobre todo porque Syaoran de pronto la miraba y le daba una sonrisa llena de burla, tal parecía que se estaba vengando por su interrupción.

 _«Maldito»_ Sakura pensó con molestia.

Después del postre Tomoyo comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre su vida y su nuevo trabajo, quería saber su opinión sobre Hong Kong.

Sakura disfrutó conversar con ella, no sentía que fuera una entrometida ni mucho menos.

—Syaoran, te ves molesto ¿Sucedió algo? —Tomoyo de pronto preguntó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—Cosas del trabajo —le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espero que nada grave —ella le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

Sakura vio de reojo que Eriol se había puesto tenso.

—No, interrumpieron una importante reunión que había planeado por semanas, pero ya me encargaré de eso —Syaoran le aseguró viendo de reojo a Sakura.

Ella hizo girar sus ojos con enfado.

—Estoy segura de que así será —Tomoyo le sonrió.

—Si, pienso hacer algo para que paguen su error —Syaoran dijo con firmeza.

De pronto sintió dolor en su pierna, ¿Acaso lo pateó?

Miró a Sakura incrédulo, ella le dio una sonrisa de falsa inocencia, Tomoyo no se dio cuenta porque estaba viendo algo detrás de ellos.

—Mira Syaoran, es la organizadora de eventos que te comenté —Tomoyo le dijo.

Syaoran volteó un poco no antes de mirar a Sakura con enojo y observó a la mencionada, Tomoyo llevaba semanas hablando de ella, la quería para el _after_ de su próximo desfile de modas; estaba platicando en el bar con varias personas.

Sakura escuchó a Eriol suspirar y levantarse, Tomoyo y Syaoran lo miraron, la primera con confusión, el segundo con irritación.

—Recordé que debo hacer una llamada, disculpen —les dijo y caminó de manera apresurada a la salida del restaurante.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras lo veía alejarse ¿Por qué parecía que estaba huyendo?

—Voy a tratar de que me dé una cita, disculpen un momento —Tomoyo dijo levantándose.

Syaoran se levantó con ella, una vez que se alejó regresó a su asiento, volteó a donde Eriol se había ido y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Entonces voy a pagar por mi error? —Sakura preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Syaoran la miró y una sonrisa de burla se formó en su rostro.

—¿Miedo?

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos con irritación, el hombre frente a ella la hacía enojar bastante... ¡Y ni siquiera lo conocía!

—¿Por qué Syaoran y no Xiao Lang? —Sakura preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

Syaoran tomó de su copa de vino antes de contestar.

—Es más cómodo para mis amigos llamarme así —le respondió.

—Pero eres chino —ella concluyó.

Syaoran asintió lentamente mientras ella lo veía con interés.

—Tú tienes nombre japonés y según Eriol naciste aquí —él comentó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—Mis padres son japoneses, me gusta más Sakura que...

—¿Ying Fa? —Syaoran interrumpió.

Sakura lo miró con suma irritación, odiaba esa versión de su nombre por alguna extraña razón.

—Si, así que no me llames así —ella le pidió.

Pero en el rostro de Syaoran se formó una enorme sonrisa y Sakura supo que había cometido un error.

—¿Pero por qué... Ying Fa? —Sakura le dio la mirada más pesada que pudo lograr—. Me gusta más que Sakura.

—No me importa, no es mi nombre —ella murmuró con tono amenazante.

—En teoría sí lo es, y estamos en China así que puedo llamarte así cuando quiera —el contestó con la misma sonrisa de burla.

Sakura trató de controlar su respiración, sentía que estaba bufando; luego sonrió de manera dulce.

—¿Sabes? Sería una pena que alguien te obligara a continuar con "tu reunión" —Sakura le dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos—. Pareces muy decidido a hacerlo en un lugar privado, sin gente que mire...

Syaoran la vio incrédulo, no se atrevería... Pero algo en su sonrisa le dijo que sí lo haría.

—Bueno Ying Fa, parece que eres una entrometida... —Syaoran empezó a decir.

—¡Mira! Ahí viene tu chica, justo a tiempo —Sakura lo interrumpió viendo a Tomoyo regresar a la mesa.

Syaoran sintió que palideció.

—Conseguí su número, esto es perfecto —Tomoyo les dijo tomando su asiento.

—Y se pondrá mejor —Sakura susurró dándole otra "dulce" sonrisa a Syaoran.

—¿Cómo? —Tomoyo preguntó con curiosidad.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo sintió un dolor en su pantorrilla. ¡El muy maldito la pateó!

Él la miró fijamente, ella entrecerró sus ojos, Tomoyo los veía con mucha confusión, luego miró a su alrededor.

—¿Eriol no ha vuelto? —les preguntó.

Sakura y Syaoran desviaron sus miradas para ver a Tomoyo, era cierto, Eriol seguía desaparecido.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba recargado en la pared junto al restaurante, pasó su mano por su rostro con frustración y suspiró.

Su amigo aún no daba el paso y ya se sentía así.

—¿Eriol? —escuchó.

Volteó con sorpresa, Sakura lo veía preocupada.

—Hola, me demoré en la llamada, perdón —le dijo retomando la compostura.

Sakura lo vio fijamente, había algo en él que le decía que estaba mintiendo, pero hace tantos años que no se veían que dudó en comentarlo.

—Vamos —le dijo extendiendo su brazo para que ella regresará primero.

Sakura lo miró unos momentos.

—Puedo hacerte compañía en lo que arreglas tus ideas —ella le dijo.

Eriol dejó caer su brazo y sus hombros.

—¿Tan transparente soy? —le preguntó con pesadez.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza.

—Tus ojos te delatan Eriol, siempre fue así —le recordó.

Había una banca de madera afuera del restaurante, Sakura caminó a ella y se sentó, Eriol la siguió.

Sakura jugó con sus manos con nerviosismo, sospechaba porque Eriol se había puesto así pero no quería hacerlo sentir más incómodo.

—Buena bienvenida ¿Huh? —Eriol murmuró.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me lo merezco por no avisar. —miró a su alrededor, la calle estaba prácticamente vacía—. ¿Los conoces desde hace mucho?

Eriol bajó su mirada y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Tomoyo se transfirió cuando tú te fuiste... Syaoran llegó un año después —le contó—. Desde entonces somos inseparables.

—Los tres mosqueteros —Sakura murmuró.

Eriol soltó una risa que inmediatamente logró llenar su estómago de mariposas.

Sakura apretó sus manos con fuerza, debía controlarse, volteó un poco por la ventana, desde ahí podía ver a Syaoran y Tomoyo platicar.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Eriol se puso tenso de nuevo, Sakura lo miró con atención.

—Seis meses —le respondió en voz extraña, parecía pesarle la respuesta.

—Demasiado pronto para un matrimonio ¿No crees? —Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Según sus familias no, ella está enamorada de él desde que se transfirió así que...

Sakura cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en la banca.

—Me siento mal por interrumpir su momento —le confesó—. Debería arreglarlo.

Eriol se rió.

—No me atormentaría con eso, él lo volverá a hacer —le contó con voz entrecortada.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, pero antes de poder comentar algo vio de reojo a Tomoyo y Syaoran salir del restaurante.

Ella tenía su brazo alrededor del de él, pero Syaoran tenía sus manos en sus bolsas.

—Ya no regresaron —Tomoyo les dijo con voz gentil.

Eriol y Sakura se miraron unos momentos.

—Estábamos poniéndonos al día —Eriol comentó—. Se nos fue el tiempo.

Sakura asintió y se levantó.

—Me alegra que estés de regreso, Eriol necesita salir más de su oficina —Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura sintió a Eriol ponerse tenso, bueno, su amigo se tensaba por absolutamente todo.

—No es cierto —él susurró.

—Parece que estás agotada Sakura, deberías ir a descansar —Tomoyo comentó.

Sakura asintió.

—Si, ya es tarde —murmuró mirando el reloj de su celular, su hermano le había respondido el mensaje.

—Nos vemos mañana, llevaré a Sakura a su casa —Eriol les dijo.

Syaoran asintió y Tomoyo le dio un abrazo, Sakura notó el suspiro que él soltó.

Después Tomoyo la abrazó con fuerza, se alejó de ella y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que es el inicio de una gran amistad —le susurró.

Sakura asintió y sonrió, luego miró a Syaoran el cual articuló "Ying Fa" antes de sonreír y girar para alejarse con Tomoyo.

—Bastardo hijo de... —ella dijo molesta.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa.

—¿Quién? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura recordó que aún estaba ahí Eriol y se sonrojó, debía aprender a mantener sus pensamientos bajo control.

—Nadie, ¿Sabes? Puedo tomar un taxi de regreso —le trató de asegurar.

Pero Eriol hizo un ademán con su mano descartando la idea.

—No hay problema, sirve que nos ponemos al corriente —le dijo con una sonrisa gentil.

Sakura suspiró y asintió, esperaba que Eriol no preguntara porque se fue.

Caminaron en dirección al estacionamiento del restaurante, una vez que subieron y se acomodaron en sus respectivas asientos, Eriol arrancó el auto y comenzó a manejar en dirección al departamento de Sakura, ella lo iba guiando.

—Sakura, hay algo que siempre te quise preguntar —Eriol comenzó a decirle, Sakura apretó sus manos, había dos cosas que le podía preguntar qué cambiarían sus vidas—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?

Y justo esa era la que había querido evitar.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento, la luz de la luna entraba majestuosamente por el gran ventanal.

—Que vista —escuchó a Eriol decirle detrás.

Ella asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar y observar mejor.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? Sólo tengo té helado, no he ido de compras —le dijo.

Él sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No, te debería dejar descansar, mañana nos podemos ver para almorzar.

Sakura asintió, era fin de semana, empezaba a trabajar hasta el Lunes.

—Eso estaría bien, puedes invitar a Tomoyo —le dijo poniendo atención en su reacción.

Eriol descartó la idea con la mano.

—No, seguro tiene cosas que hacer con Syaoran, mejor no intervenir.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado con curiosidad, pero él evitó su mirada a toda costa.

—Está bien —ella murmuró frunciendo el ceño, ¿Acaso a Eriol... ?

El chico de ojos azules caminó a la puerta y ella lo siguió, después de un abrazo de despedida él abrió y la miró con una sonrisa gentil.

—Me da gusto que estés de regreso Sakura.

Ella sonrió sintiendo de nuevo mariposas en su estómago.

—Es bueno estar de regreso.

Él le dio otra sonrisa y salió del departamento, Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó en ella.

Estúpido corazón no lo había superado.

Analizó la situación en su cabeza, había algo sumamente extraño entre ese trío, pero no debía juzgar a primera vista pues a Tomoyo y al idiota no los conocía.

Pero a Eriol sí y sus acciones denotaban una inmensa incomodidad ante la situación de sus amigos.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su cama, era tarde, estaba cansada y la pantorrilla le pulsaba un poco.

Ese idiota hijo de chinos no se había contenido, se preguntaba cómo una chica tan linda como Tomoyo se pudo haber enamorado de reverendo tonto.

Se sintió un poco culpable por interrumpir su momento, pero Eriol le había asegurado que no pasaba nada.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó viendo hacia la luna, la pregunta de Eriol la logró contestar sin problema.

 _«Extrañaba a Touya»_

Su hermano le llevaba siete años, así que se mudó a Tokio un año antes de que ella lo siguiera, fue el perfecto pretexto, jamás iba a admitir la verdad.

Le había dolido mucho que Eriol la viera solo como una amiga y nunca como algo más.

Frunció el ceño con confusión, ahora que lo pensaba esa mirada la acaba de ver recientemente en unos ojos ambarianos... Dirigida a aquella que pensaba hacer su prometida.

 _«Que extraño»_

* * *

Sakura salió a la mañana siguiente a caminar por las calles, diez años cambiaban a las personas en gran manera, pero también cambiaron su entorno.

Agradecía que los nombres de calles no cambiarán, pues estaba segura que se perdería entre tantos edificios nuevos y remodelados.

Entró a un pequeño café, vería a Eriol a medio día y aún eran las 9 de la mañana.

Pagó su bebida y se dirigió a esperar, sacó su celular y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje a sus padres cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—Pero si es Ying Fa —Syaoran dijo con burla.

Sakura volteó molesta, de todos los cafés de Hong Kong tuvieron que escoger el mismo.

Lo vio furiosa, pero no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se veía con ropa casual.

—¿Me estás acosando? —le preguntó molesta.

Syaoran se rió e hizo girar sus ojos con ironía.

—No eres ni remotamente acosable —le dijo tomando su bebida de la barra.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, ¿Ya estaba ahí?

Syaoran tomó un poco de su café y al ver la mirada confundida de la chica murmuró—: Cliente frecuente.

—Oh —Sakura expresó con sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo que no soy acosable?

Syaoran la vio divertido, su nariz se arrugaba cada que fruncía el ceño.

—¡Kinomoto! —la llamaron en la barra.

Vio con molestia a Syaoran y luego recogió su café, era demasiado temprano para hacer corajes.

Sin dirigirle una mirada o palabra, salió del lugar, pero de reojo notó que él la siguió. Ambos salieron del establecimiento, Sakura inhaló el dulce aroma de su café, lástima que estaba segura que no se lo acabaría, nunca lograba terminar una taza.

—¿Cuándo vas a continuar con tu plan? —Sakura murmuró antes de que él se alejara.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa, luego con molestia.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo —le respondió.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—Preguntaba para evitar el departamento de Eriol a toda costa ese día, pero si quieres que vuelva a interrumpir...

Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Piensas ir al departamento de Eriol con frecuencia?

Sakura se sonrojó, de hecho no pensaba hacerlo, quería evitar ciertas situaciones.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de café.

—No importa, fue mala idea —susurró.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado con confusión.

—¿El lugar o la petición?

Syaoran vio su reloj.

—Mira nada más, es tarde y tengo cosas importantes que hacer —le dijo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar al lado contrario al que ella había ido.

Ah pero Sakura ya estaba picada con la situación y no pensaba dejarlo ir así como así.

—Ey pregunté algo —le dijo caminando detrás de él.

—Que cosas ¿No? —él dijo irritado sin voltear, debió ir por su café e ignorarla pero la tentación de enfurecerla había sido demasiada.

—¿A dónde vas de todos modos? Es Sábado —ella le dijo caminando a su lado.

Syaoran la vio con incertidumbre, ¿Por qué era tan entrometida?

—A trabajar, ganarme la vida, llámale como quieras, me voy —le respondió.

—¿Trabajas en Sábado? Vaya, debes ser un adicto al trabajo, que aburrido, no me imagino como pasas tus horas libres... —Sakura comentó ignorando la cara de irritabilidad del hombre a su lado.

Syaoran puso su mano en su sien y comenzó a presionar, la amiga de Eriol seguía hablando sobre lo aburrido que era, de hecho lo hizo hasta llegar al edificio donde un montón de contratos lo esperaban.

—Si bueno, fue agra... No de hecho no, bye —él dijo abriendo la puerta del lugar.

—Oye, espera, tengo una idea para arreglar mi gran error —ella le dijo siguiéndolo.

Syaoran buscó a su alrededor ¿Dónde demonios estaban los de seguridad?

—No me interesa —le dijo pasando el vacío escritorio de recepción.

—Pero quiero ayudar, me siento mal por interrumpir tu momento —ella insistió.

Syaoran se asomó a una oficina, maldita seguridad, no había nadie que le pudiera ayudar.

—Supéralo —le dijo sin mirarla, caminó al elevador y presionó el botón para subir.

Las puertas eran de cristal así que podía ver en el reflejo la cara de Sakura, se estaba mordiendo el labio con nervios.

—Rayos —murmuró irritado mientras las puertas se abrían—, vamos, me dices tu idea en mi oficina.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa antes de darle una enorme sonrisa y entrar al elevador con él.

Syaoran tomó otro sorbo de su café tratando de ignorar a la chica a su lado.

¿En qué rayos se había metido?

* * *

Mmmm ¿Van entendiendo?

Jajaja no odien a las parejas, prometemos arreglar todo... O no ;)

5 reviews!


	3. Involucrada de más

Prometí un capítulo de está jeje, las personalidades son tan diferentes a CTR que me costó un poco pero bueno, aquí está y espero les guste :D

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

Sakura estaba pasmada en la puerta de la oficina, no por el lujoso sillón de piel negro que estaba en medio, ni por el minibar en la esquina derecha, mucho menos por la Mac en el hermoso escritorio de caoba frente a ella.

Era por la maravillosa vista que tenía el adicto al trabajo.

Podía ver el mar en todo su esplendor, y si así se veía de día, no podía imaginar lo maravillosa que se vería la isla de noche.

Caminó sin mirar a Syaoran hasta el enorme ventanal detrás de su escritorio, era una vista hipnótica.

—Pasa, ya sabes, estás en tu casa —Syaoran murmuró con sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo puedes tener ésta vista y no perderte en ella? —Sakura preguntó un tanto indignada.

Él la vio extrañado, en realidad no le ponía atención a eso porque siempre estaba trabajando.

Miró el montón de contratos que tenía que estudiar y aprobar, dejó su café en la mesa y se sentó.

—Tengo trabajo, ¿podemos concentrarnos? —le preguntó irritado.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras volteaba, lo vio agarrar un folder y comenzar a leer.

—Es increíble que trabajes en sábado, deberías estar con tu novia —murmuró caminando hacia el sillón.

—Debería estar solo en mi oficina —el le dijo molesto subrayando una línea del contrato que estaba leyendo.

Sakura casi se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba exageradamente cómodo, se recargó y suspiró, no sabía que podían existir asientos tan agradables, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, el café olvidado en su mano.

Syaoran la observó extrañado, esperaba que no se fuera a quedar dormida, de hecho esperaba que pudieran terminar con ese asunto para no volver a verla.

—No te duermas —él le dijo irritado.

—No lo estoy haciendo —ella respondió sin abrir los ojos—. De todos modos ni me estás prestando atención, tus papeles son más interesantes que cualquier plan para pedir la mano de tu novia y...

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? —Syaoran le preguntó poniendo su mano en su sien.

Sakura frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás amargado o sólo estás en tus días?

Syaoran cerró el folder, casi azotó su mano con la mencionada acción pero Sakura no se inmutó... Eso lo irritó aún más, ¿acaso no la podía intimidar?

—Mira Ying Fa, si no vas a decirme tu dichoso plan, te pido que me dejes solo para trabajar.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo vio furiosa, eso le dio un sentimiento de triunfo a Syaoran y le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No soy...

—Sí, creí que habíamos aclarado que no me importa que nombre no te gusta —él la interrumpió de nuevo.

Sakura se sentó derecha e hizo puños sus manos, estaba a punto de darle su opinión pero su celular sonó.

—Ya verás hijo de toda tu... —ella murmuró molesta mientras agarraba el aparato y se lo ponía al oído.

Syaoran cruzó sus brazos divertido y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla con una enorme sonrisa.

—Diga —Sakura casi espetó mirando a Syaoran.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? —Eriol le preguntó preocupado.

Ella inmediatamente cambió su mirada y toda su postura, Syaoran arqueó una ceja ante tal acción.

—Hola Eriol, sí, no pasa nada, no te preocupes —ella dijo rápidamente—. ¿Sucede algo?

Escuchó silencio por unos segundos antes de un suspiro.

—Sí, Tomoyo quiere que almorcemos con ellos, sé que tenemos planes pero...

—Oh —Sakura susurró un poco decepcionada—. No te preocupes, no tengo problema con eso.

Miró de reojo que Syaoran había sacado su celular y estaba tecleando a gran velocidad con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero aún puedo pasar por ti... —Eriol comentó pensativo—. Creo que Tomoyo quiere ir a un lugar cerca del trabajo de Syaoran...

—No te preocupes, dame la dirección y yo llego —Sakura lo interrumpió, si iban a almorzar en un lugar cercano al trabajo del hombre ese, no tenía sentido regresar a su hogar.

—Esta bien, deja confirmo con ella y te la mando —Eriol comentó antes de terminar la llamada.

Sakura suspiró apagando su pantalla, miró a Syaoran que había puesto de nuevo sus dedos en su sien.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos dejar esto para otro día... —ella le empezó a decir.

—Ya me informó Tomoyo —Syaoran interrumpió con irritación—. No sé porque insiste en que yo vaya, no es necesario —murmuró molesto.

Sakura se levantó del sillón y caminó a él, cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con irritación.

—Eres el peor novio que alguien pudiera pedir —comentó.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Dudo mucho que tú sepas que clase de novio soy, nos conocemos desde hace qué, ¿doce horas?

Sakura lo vio con molestia.

—Un novio hace todo para que la chica sea feliz, incluso si no le gusta.

Syaoran dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

—Eso hago. —se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el gran ventanal, pasó su mano por su cabello con frustración—. Siempre lo hago —murmuró.

Sakura lo vio extrañada, había algo en esa acción que le llamaba la atención pero no podía decir con certeza que era.

—En fin, tengo media hora antes de que veamos a Tomoyo y Eriol, ¿vas a decirme tu idea? —él le dijo girando para mirarla.

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de recordar porque estaba ahí con él.

—Ah sí... Tomoyo parece ser el tipo de chica que ama el romance, así que se me ocurrió que la citaras en donde se conocieron y ahí lo hicieras.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿En una cafetería? Eso no es nada romántico —alegó.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, parecía que ese hombre podía comprar lo que quisiera si así lo disponía.

—Estoy suponiendo esto... Pero ¿no podrías cerrar el lugar por el día? Y lo adornamos de una manera adecuada para la ocasión.

—¿Adornamos? Me suena a equipo —él murmuró.

—Sí, adornamos, ella valorará más que lo hagas tú y no que contrates gente.

—Te estás incluyendo mucho —susurró sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Dudo que tengas una gota de romanticismo en tu sangre así que vas a necesitar de mi ayuda —Sakura le dijo viéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Syaoran hizo girar sus ojos y se encaminó a la puerta de su oficina.

—Preferiría contratar a alguien.

Sakura caminó detrás de él enojada, ahí estaba ella tratando de arreglar lo que había arruinado y él se lo hacía difícil.

—Sí bueno, no es que me emocione pasar tiempo contigo, me da miedo que tu amargura sea contagiosa.

—Y a mí que nunca dejes de hablar —el murmuró irritado presionando el botón para llamar al elevador.

Sakura bufó y cruzó sus brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared.

El elevador llegó y Syaoran entró, Sakura estaba pensativa mientras veía al suelo así que él sonrió y presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas.

—Bueno, si tanto te molesta estar en mi presencia, creo que puedes bajar por las escaleras —le dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura levantó su rostro con sorpresa y miró con asombro como las puertas se cerraban mientras Syaoran se despedía de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción y agitando su mano.

—Maldito hijo... —ella dijo mientras corría al elevador y trataba de llamarlo de regreso apretando varias veces el botón.

Finalmente soltó un grito de frustración y azotó su pie en el suelo.

¿Qué le habría visto Tomoyo a ese idiota?

* * *

Eriol caminaba hacia el café con Tomoyo a su lado, estaba inusualmente callada.

—Creí que Sakura era diferente, siempre la imaginé como una chica poco seria —ella comentó.

Eriol la vio extrañado.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Tomoyo juntó sus manos frente a ella.

—Dijiste que se fue sin decirte algo, parecías herido.

Eriol suspiró, en realidad se había molestado pero jamás lo admitiría.

—Era mi mejor amiga, en ese tiempo estaba pasando por varias cosas, supongo que todo la abrumó.

Tomoyo asintió lentamente, llegaron al pequeño café y se sentaron en el cubículo que estaba en la esquina.

—Eriol. —él la miró—. ¿Sabes si Syaoran está bien? Lo sentí tenso ayer y...

El chico de lentes empuñó sus manos por debajo de la mesa, claro, siempre terminaba calmando las aguas.

—Te dijo que tenía mucho trabajo, estoy seguro que es eso —le trató de asegurar pero ella se veía preocupada—. Tomoyo, sabes cómo es él, a veces olvida separar el trabajo de su vida fuera de la empresa.

Tomoyo jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa.

—A veces creo que quiere terminar la relación, siento que lo estoy forzando.

Eriol puso su mano sobre la de ella, llevaba semanas así, era la razón por la que Syaoran le había hecho caso sobre hacer más formal su relación.

—Sabes que no lo hará, él decidió estar contigo, solo es estrés por el trabajo.

Tomoyo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cambió mucho, ¿no? Creí que nunca dejaría de ser un mujeriego.

Eriol quitó su mano y fingió leer su menú.

—No era mujeriego, estaba buscando algo —murmuró.

Tomoyo hizo su cabeza de lado pero antes poder ahondar en el tema vio a Syaoran entrar por la puerta, una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Eriol no pudo evitar subir más su menú para no verla.

—Lamento el retraso —Syaoran les dijo tomando asiento junto a Tomoyo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella vio a Eriol con emoción mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Eriol finalmente bajó su menú y observó a su amigo, se veía extrañamente feliz y complacido.

—¿Ya ordenaron? —Syaoran preguntó mirando el menú.

—Estamos esperando a Sakura —Tomoyo le informó.

Syaoran chistó sin dejar de ver la lista de alimentos.

—Ya estoy aquí —Sakura dijo dejándose caer junto a Eriol y tratando de retomar el aliento, Tomoyo y el chico de lentes la vieron confundidos.

—Por Dios, ¿estás bien? —Tomoyo le preguntó preocupada agarrando su menú y usándolo para echarle aire.

Sakura asintió, podía ver la diversión en los ojos de Syaoran, cómo tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—Sí, un imbécil me dejó fuera del elevador de dónde estaba y tuve que bajar por las escaleras —les contó.

Syaoran tosió varias veces pero Sakura pudo notar que era su patético intento por tratar de esconder su risa.

—Debiste esperar el próximo, no estoy acostumbrado a que llegues temprano —Eriol le dijo de manera reprensiva.

Sakura jadeó un par de veces más.

—Dejé esa costumbre en la universidad, ¿sabes lo difícil que es graduarte con retrasos? —ella le contó poniendo su frente sobre la mesa, aún tenía su corazón acelerado.

Una mesera se acercó a su mesa y tomó sus órdenes, Sakura pidió un vaso de agua mientras Syaoran le daba una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Cómo dormiste? ¿No se te dificultó el cambio de país? —Tomoyo le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Sakura negó con su cabeza, la mesera puso el vaso con agua frente a ella, Syaoran volvió a toser. ¿Se vería mal que se lo aventara en la cara?

—Hace unos meses estuve en América, esto no es nada en comparación a eso —les contó.

—No sabía que habías ido —Eriol murmuró.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No era relevante, sabes que no soy mucho de contar cosas por mail —le recordó.

Eriol asintió pensativo.

—Es bueno que no te cueste adaptarte, supongo que en el trabajo eso será una ventaja —Tomoyo comentó.

Sakura asintió antes de tomar un sorbo del vaso.

—Creo que tienes razón, soy de esas personas que se adaptan a todas las situaciones —dijo, _«sobre todo a esas donde tu mejor amigo prefiere tenerte como hermana que como pareja»_ pensó con sarcasmo.

* * *

Pasaron tiempo hablando de todo lo que rodeaba sus vidas, pero Sakura notó que Syaoran era muy reservado a la hora de comentar algo, y lo que era peor, no dejaba de ver su reloj.

—Debes irte, ¿cierto? —Tomoyo de pronto preguntó.

Syaoran la vio con algo de culpa.

—Sí, estamos en medio de la expansión y sabes cómo son estas cosas —le dijo.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, entiendo, tal vez deba aprovechar el día para conocer más a Sakura —dijo observando a la mencionada.

Ella sonrío con nervios, mientras que Syaoran apretaba su mandíbula.

—Seguro, ¿te veo más tarde? —preguntó.

Tomoyo asintió poniendo una mano en su mejilla y dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Sakura vio a Eriol sacar su celular y comenzar a ver páginas.

Syaoran se levantó y tras dirigirle una mirada a Eriol salió del lugar.

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿No te importa que te robe a Sakura? —Tomoyo finalmente le preguntó a Eriol.

Él bloqueó su celular y negó con su cabeza.

—De hecho tengo algo que hacer. —miró a Sakura—. Al rato paso a tu departamento, Touya me encargó darte unas cosas.

Sakura asintió confundida, se movió de su lugar para dejar que Eriol pudiera salir de la banca, se despidió rápidamente y salió del café.

Tomoyo pareció no darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de ambos hombres.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar —Tomoyo le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo su cabeza de lado, parecía estarla estudiando.

Sakura la vio con incertidumbre, el brillo en esos ojos amatistas no le gustaba.

* * *

—Syaoran —Eriol le llamó.

El mencionado se detuvo y miró a su amigo, sabía que lo iba a alcanzar tarde o temprano.

—En serio tengo trabajo, Eriol —le dijo irritado.

El otro asintió y caminó en dirección al edificio de la corporación Li.

—Tomoyo está preocupada, piensa que vas a terminar la relación.

Syaoran negó con su cabeza.

—Si esta es tu manera de presionar para...

—No lo es, solo te estoy diciendo, sabes cómo es, no quiero que piense cosas que no son —Eriol dijo.

Ambos hombres entraron al edificio y se encaminaron al elevador.

Una vez adentro Syaoran se recargó en uno de los lados, metió las manos en las bolsas.

—Estoy presionado con la ampliación, lo sabes, no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Eriol asintió pero frunció el ceño.

—Eso le dije. —suspiró y miró a su amigo, sabía que era frustrante para él tener que cuidar todas sus acciones alrededor de Tomoyo—. Tal vez deberías esperar a terminar eso antes de tomar ese paso.

Syaoran lo vio incrédulo, hace una semana era lo contrario.

—Insististe en...

—Lo sé, pero si no te vas a involucrar en tu boda, no tiene caso que se lo propongas.

El elevador se detuvo y ambos salieron, Syaoran abrió su oficina y entró con Eriol detrás de él.

—Al final es mi decisión Eriol, una boda toma meses en organizarse se lo puedo pedir hoy y nos casaríamos en un año —Syaoran comentó tomando asiento y siguiendo con su trabajo.

Eriol empuñó sus manos y apretó su mandíbula antes de suspirar, Syaoran arqueó una ceja pero no quitó su atención del folder que había abierto.

—Creo que Tomoyo estará feliz en cuanto lo hagas —finalmente murmuró.

—De eso se trata —Syaoran susurró.

Eriol sacó su celular, no quería que tocaran de nuevo ese tema.

—Debo recoger unas cosas para Sakura, espero Tomoyo se la pase bien con ella.

Syaoran bufó, en realidad esperaba lo contrario, Sakura se estaba metiendo demasiado rápido en sus vidas y eso no le agradaba... Era muy intensa, no tenía miedo de decirle nada y definitivamente él no la intimidaba.

Frunció el ceño, si aplazaba la propuesta se la podría quitar de encima...

—Tal vez si deba esperar —murmuró.

Eriol solo lo miró.

* * *

Sakura entró detrás de Tomoyo a una enorme boutique, habían hermosos vestidos en los aparadores y maniquíes.

—Señorita Daidouji, llegó la nueva línea, la puse en su oficina —una chica de cabello rojizo le dijo a Tomoyo mientras le daba unas hojas.

La chica de ojos amatistas le agradeció con una sonrisa amable.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, Daidouji...

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo —Tomoyo le urgió.

Sakura se puso a su lado, miró los vestidos y las etiquetas, todas decían T.D. en letra cursiva y elegante.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, eres la diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji —Sakura dijo con sorpresa.

Tomoyo abrió una puerta de madera y asintió.

—Así es, no me gusta andarlo ventilando pero sí.

Sakura entró a la oficina, había cajas por todos lados, maniquíes con prendas a medio confeccionar y telas, era un desastre en comparación a la parte que habían cruzado.

—Vaya —Sakura susurró.

Tomoyo se acercó a las cajas y leyó las etiquetas por varios segundos antes de sacar una de en medio con cuidado.

—En cuanto te vi pensé en esto —Tomoyo le dijo poniendo la caja en su escritorio y sacando un vestido corto en color verde.

La tela era delgada, no tenía mangas y era un estilo casual, perfecto para ir a una comida entre amigos.

—Oh, wow, es hermoso —Sakura dijo admirando el vestido.

—Y te vendria perfecto —Tomoyo le dijo emocionada.

Sakura estaba tocando la tela, era suave al tacto.

—Am, Tomoyo no creo...

La mencionada se lo acercó a los hombros e hizo su cabeza de lado.

—No necesitarías zapatos altos, hasta lo podrías usar con tennis —murmuró.

Sakura la vio con sorpresa, no sabía que estaba planeando la chica.

—Sí, es perfecto para mañana —finalmente concluyó.

Sakura arqueó una ceja en ademán de confusión.

—¿Mañana?

Tomoyo dejó el vestido con cuidado en el escritorio.

—Sí, ¿no te dijo Eriol? —le preguntó con confusión, Sakura sacudió su cabeza—. Ese hombre... Mañana hay una comida en la casa de la familia de Syaoran y sería maravilloso que vinieras.

Sakura se sintió incómoda, lo que menos quería era entrometerse más en sus vidas.

—Am, dudo que tu novio esté de acuerdo... No... —además pasar más tiempo del necesario cerca de ese hombre la iba a volver loca.

—Claro que estará, serás la pareja de Eriol, no sabes lo mal que me siento cada que lo veo solo —Tomoyo le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sakura miró sus manos con nervios, tampoco era sano estar tan cerca de su amigo.

—Es frustrante que se niegue a mis intentos de conseguirle pareja, pero contigo está cómodo —Tomoyo continuó.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Intentos?

Tomoyo tomó un cuaderno de su escritorio y comenzó a apuntar.

—Sí, desde la universidad he intentado que salga con alguien, bueno hasta hombres le llegué a presentar... No le hizo mucha gracia obviamente.

Sakura se sentó en una silla que encontro vacía, tal vez podría ahondar en el pasado de Eriol sin ser tan obvia.

—Syaoran me dijo que lo dejara de intentar pero Eriol es mi amigo y... No me gusta verlo solo, a veces parece que es triste —Tomoyo le contó en voz baja.

Sakura miró a su alrededor con incomodidad, sí había notado esa tristeza pero algo le decía que la causa era demasiado compleja.

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de...? —prefería cambiar el tema.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de luz e ilusión, Sakura pudo notar que en verdad sentía algo fuerte por ese hombre.

—Llegó de intercambio de Japón, era el chico callado y misterioso que le robaba el aliento a todas —Tomoyo comenzó a relatar sentándose a un lado de Sakura—. Pero de alguna manera Eriol y él se hicieron amigos, los mejores.

—Varias veces traté de llamar su atención durante la preparatoria pero nada funcionaba, me trataba como si fuera su hermanita y eso me molestaba tanto.

 _«Ja, te entiendo»_ Sakura pensó recordando a Eriol.

—Y luego tuvo esta etapa donde salía con muchas chicas, cada mes cambiaba y fue tan frustrante —Tomoyo continúo sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Que mujeriego —Sakura murmuró, su desprecio por el guapísimo hombre había aumentado.

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

—Buscaba algo —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado en ademán de confusión, Tomoyo parpadeó varias veces regresando en sí.

—En la universidad se fue todo un semestre a Tokio, fue horrible, creí que nunca lo volvería a ver, primero las mujeres y luego eso —continuó sacudiendo su cabeza—. Eriol siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome, me levantaba el animo con salidas sorpresa y actividades.

Sakura suspiró, sí, así era él.

—Y un día Syaoran regresó totalmente cambiado, ya no salía con chicas y me ponía atención, salíamos de vez en cuando, su atención hacia mí ya no era la de un hermano —Tomoyo le contó con ilusión—. Y cuando cada quien empezó a trabajar, las cosas se pusieron más serias, hasta que un día me lo pidió oficialmente.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa, honestamente no se imaginaba a aquel hombre siendo tierno y cariñoso.

—Creo que haría lo que fuera para que sea feliz, ¿sabes? Él y Eriol son así —Tomoyo murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura no dijo nada, de pronto recordó una escena curiosa con Syaoran hace unas horas... Donde había admitido exactamente eso.

¿Por qué sentía que había aterrizado en una situación compleja y delicada?

* * *

Eriol tocó la puerta de Sakura y esperó, tenía unos paquetes en sus manos.

Ella abrió y tras sonreírle lo dejó pasar.

—¿Qué es eso?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Llegaron hace una semana, Touya me dijo que te los diera en cuanto te viera —le dijo mientras los ponía sobre la mesa del comedor.

Sakura abrió uno de los paquetes y sacó varias fotos, las miró con sorpresa, creía haberlas tirado.

—¿Somos nosotros? —Eriol preguntó con sorpresa, se había para detrás de ella.

Sakura inhaló con dificultad, odiaba que hiciera eso, la ponía nerviosa, asintió lentamente.

Eriol tomó una de las fotos.

—Mira, aquí teníamos doce años, fuimos al festival...

—Sí —Sakura lo interrumpió rápidamente, recordaba claramente ese día.

Había decidido decirle a Eriol sus sentimientos cuando él de pronto le dijo que era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener.

—Siempre he dicho que tienes la sonrisa forzada en esa foto —Eriol murmuró.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza.

—Me dolía el estómago, comimos de todo, ¿recuerdas?

Eriol asintió lentamente y tomó otra foto, la última que se tomaron juntos.

—Sakura... —ella lo vio expectante y el suspiró—. Siempre te quise pedir perdón.

Sakura lo vio confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Eriol miró la foto fijamente por varios segundos, parecía estar debatiendo con algo, finalmente sacudió su cabeza.

—No importa, ya estoy pagando por ello —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura arqueó una ceja en ademán de confusión, Eriol dejó la foto y sacó su celular, había vibrado, al leer el mensaje hizo girar sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Sakura preguntó preocupada.

—Es Tomoyo... Insiste en que te invite a una comida... Pero acabas de llegar y no quiero imponerte situaciones...

Sakura recordó lo que había hablado con Tomoyo en la tarde.

—No me pesaría acompañarte.

Eriol la miró con incertidumbre.

—Tomoyo te dijo —le afirmó.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa de culpa.

—No te preocupes, ya entenderá que nosotros solo somos amigos —le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Eriol asintió lentamente.

—¿Entonces paso por ti?

Sakura lo pensó unos momentos, podría aprovechar para recordarle a Syaoran que tenían algo pendiente.

—Claro.

* * *

Sakura no podía evitar sentirse intimidada, la comida casual resultó ser una barbacoa en una enorme mansión.

—¿Quienes son estas personas? —Sakura murmuró incrédula.

Eriol se rió mientras la guiaba entre la gente.

—Busca Li en Google cuando puedas —le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura lo vio confundida, por un momento pensó en sacar su celular y hacerlo.

Llegaron hasta donde Tomoyo platicaba con unas personas, le preguntaban sobre su planes de expanderse a América.

Ella al verlos sonrió, más cuando notó que Sakura sí había usado el vestido.

—¡Veniste! —exclamó abrazándola—. Me alegra tanto, creí que Eriol me ignoraría —continuó dándole una mirada significativa al mencionado.

Él sólo sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Y Syaoran? —le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Con Mei, ya sabes cómo es, apenas cruzaron palabra y empezaron a pelear —Tomoyo murmuró con cierta irritación.

Sakura frunció el ceño, Mei, ese diminutivo le traía recuerdos.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza, sabía que iba a pasar apenas se enterara de lo que Syaoran planeaba a hacer.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y encontró al fondo una mesa repleta de chocolates, casi tuvo ganas de llevarse las manos a la boca, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Regreso —les dijo y caminó hacia ella casi como en un trance.

Al llegar observó varios tipos, se veía que algunos eran importados, no sabía por donde empezar.

Miró a su izquierda, bueno sí sabía, había un Butterfinger abandonado, solo los vendían en América y habían pasado meses desde su última vez.

Con mucha emoción lo intentó tomar pero una mano agarró el otro extremo.

Sakura levantó su mirada, al notar quién era entrecerró sus ojos, nadamás eso le faltaba.

Syaoran la veía incrédulo ambos agarraban un extremo del pequeño chocolate.

—Lo vi primero —Sakura murmuró.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Sí bueno, lo tomé primero —él alegó.

Sakura trató de jalar el chocolate pero Syaoran no la dejó.

—Eso no es cierto... ¿Qué no puedes ir a conseguir otro? —ella susurró, no iba a hacer una escena.

Syaoran la vio con frialdad pero ella no se inmutó.

—Es el último, si no, no estaría aquí peleando contigo, Ying Fa.

Sakura sintió su sangre hervir.

—Pues vete en tu jet a comprar otro, Xiao Lang.

Ambos estaban a unos cuantos pasos alegando por el chocolate, no se dieron cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían haciéndolo.

—Bien, lo partimos a la mitad y asunto arreglado —Syaoran finalmente concluyó.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa dulce, Syaoran arqueó una ceja, algo estaba mal con esa sonrisa.

—Permíteme partirlo.

Él dudo unos momentos, algo le decía que no lo hiciera pero finalmente soltó el chocolate.

Sakura le dio una enorme sonrisa, abrió el paquete, sacó el chocolate... Y lo lanzó a la fuente detrás de él.

Syaoran vio la acción incrédulo, luego miró a Sakura con enojo.

—¿Estás loca? Ese era el último —casi le gritó.

Sakura enterró su dedo índice en su pecho.

—Para que me vuelvas a dejar afuera de un elevador —espetó.

Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos.

—Eres una demente, debería decirle a los de seguridad que te saquen o te debería sacar yo mismo.

—Anda, inténtalo —ella lo retó.

Syaoran la tomó del brazo, ambos sintieron una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, se vieron extrañados.

—¿Buscando más problemas, primo querido? —escucharon a su lado.

Sakura volteó con sorpresa, se quedó muda al igual que la dueña de la voz.

Syaoran vio a ambas mujeres con confusión.

—¿Meiling? ¿Qué haces en China? —Sakura preguntó incrédula.

La chica de cabello negro y ojos carmesí trató de contestar pero otra voz los interrumpió.

—Jamás me creerás lo que encontre Mei...

Ojos grises vieron con sorpresa la escena, sobre todo a Syaoran que no había soltado el brazo de Sakura.

—¡Vaya! Creí que tardaríamos más en encontrarte, Sakura —el de ojos grises dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿La conocen? —Syaoran preguntó incrédulo.

Los tres se miraron con cierta incomodidad antes de que Sakura suspirara.

—Meiling era mi compañera de cuarto, Lien es mi ex —ella susurró.

Syaoran los vio incrédulo. Sólo eso le faltaba, que ya estuviera bastante involucrada.

* * *

Originalmente íbamos a dejar a M/L fuera de la historia, pero se me ocurrió como van a involucrarse jejejeje

Aquí no verán mucho drama y no espero que entiendan muchas cosas ahorita, la trama irá avanzando poco a poco.

Pero eso de desconectarme de mi modo drama es difícil jaja así que tengan paciencia.

Nos leemos en la próxima que actualice (que no sé cuál será)


	4. ¿Quién dijo fiesta?

Terminamos de editar, escribí esto en mi descanso en el turno de la noche, adornaron la cafetería de una manera tan alegre que no pude evitar escribir algo divertido.

A algunos les incomoda ver a Syaoran con Tomoyo, les recordamos que somos fieles fans de SS y ET pero no la van a tener fácil. Además créanme cuando les digo que entre SS nunca habrá un momento aburrido.

Esperamos les guste.

* * *

 **Causalidad ó destino.**

* * *

Sakura miraba a la gente comer, beber y reír; lo que daría por haberse comido ese delicioso chocolate, pero su venganza había sido sublime... O al menos la cara que puso el hombre ese lo había sido.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Hizo girar sus ojos y miró a su lado, ojos grises la veían con curiosidad, estaba recargado de espaldas en el barandal del gran balcón en el que estaban, tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba fijamente.

—Nada que sea asunto tuyo —le respondió en voz baja, no iban a empezar una escena, se rehusaba.

Lien bufó frustrado y miró a lo lejos, Meiling parecía estar regañando a su primo.

—El mundo es increíblemente pequeño —susurró.

Sakura rió con sarcasmo, en eso podían estar de acuerdo.

—¿Qué haces en Hong Kong? —finalmente le preguntó.

Lien se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el cielo.

—Te fuiste sin decir nada.

Sakura estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—Así es ella, ¿cierto? —Eriol dijo apareciendo de pronto, tenía un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Lien lo vio con sorpresa que luego se convirtió en molestia, miró a Sakura y se rió con ironía.

—Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido... Voy por allá a patear un árbol —Lien murmuró incorporándose y alejándose de ellos mientras murmuraba cosas y sacudía su cabeza.

Eriol lo vio con interés.

—¿Amigo?

Sakura tenía sus manos empuñadas, la culpa era de él y la quería hacer sentir mal.

—Ex. —Eriol la vio con sorpresa y ella sacudió su cabeza—. No quieres saber, mucho drama y poca acción.

Su amigo miró frente a ellos, Syaoran tenía los brazos cruzados pero no parecía estar alegando con Meiling.

—Tal vez deba intervenir —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Yo no lo haría, aún albergo la esperanza de que ella se harte y lo golpeé —Sakura dijo con emoción.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—Se ve que te cae bien.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa llena de falsa inocencia.

—¿Verdad? Es de esas personas a las que les deseas todo tipo de cosas buenas, como que un pájaro le haga algo a su elegante y caro traje.

Eriol se rió por lo bajo y sacudió su cabeza, Sakura sintió mariposas llenar su estómago, la voz grave de su amigo siempre le causaba eso, aclaró su garganta.

Desvío su mirada y encontró a Lien tomando rápidamente una copa con alguna bebida burbujeante, hizo girar sus ojos con irritación.

—Ese hombre es tan dramático —murmuró.

Eriol siguió su mirada para observar a Lien, pero de pronto vio a Tomoyo saludarlo desde donde estaba, él solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Regresó su mirada a sus amigos que seguían alegando, esperaba que Meiling no hiciera cambiar a Syaoran de opinión, pocos entendían la situación.

* * *

—Y me entero por tía Yelan que le vas a pedir matrimonio, ¿estás loco? —Meiling susurró con enojo.

Syaoran la miró con irritación, no era el momento ni el lugar... De hecho nunca lo era para hablar con su prima.

—Yo decido sobre mi vida, no te metas —espetó en voz baja.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír, estás actuando por... Qué sé yo, estás loco, no la amas y jamás...

—¡Basta, Meiling! —Syaoran le dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola a un pasillo solitario, ella se soltó de su agarre y él pasó su mano por su cabello con frustración.

—Sabes que tengo razón, vas a cometer un error que terminará por lastimar a todos a tu alrededor —Meiling le dijo con firmeza.

—Mira quién habla, ¿qué me dices de Lien, eh? Este raro juego que traen y con esa chica insoportable...

Meiling se puso roja y lo vio con enojo.

—No es juego, es mi amigo y si está aquí es porqué...

—Sí, lo mismo dijiste en navidad —Syaoran murmuró con ironía—. No seas hipócrita, primero arregla tu vida y luego ven a darme consejos.

Ambos primos se vieron con dureza mientras algunos sirvientes pasaban a su lado con charolas de comida y bebida.

—Los estaba buscando —una voz les dijo con cautela.

Syaoran le dio una mirada de advertencia a Meiling antes de mirar a la fuente de la voz.

—Lo siento, ya sabes cómo me estresa tanta gente —le dijo tratando de retomar la compostura.

Tomoyo lo vio con preocupación, sabía que los primos llevaban una relación difícil, pues Meiling nunca se guardaba su opinión.

—Sí, por eso quería proponer que fuéramos a la casa de jardín, hay mucho que quiero saber de Sakura y...

Syaoran no pudo evitar tensarse, lo que menos necesitaba era más drama en su vida y si sus conclusiones eran correctas, entre Lien, su prima y la chica, había suficiente de eso para hacer una novela.

—No sé Tomoyo...

—Eriol ya se adelantó con Sakura...

—¿Eriol está aquí? —Meiling preguntó con sorpresa.

Tomoyo la vio con confusión, ¿acaso no lo había notado?

—Claro, le pedí que trajera a Sakura, creo que hacen linda pareja.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza incrédula, casi salió corriendo del pasillo dejando a Syaoran frunciendo el ceño y a Tomoyo preocupada.

—¿Dije algo malo? —le preguntó en voz baja a Syaoran.

Él la miró y sacudió su cabeza, trató de relajarse.

—No, ya sabes cómo es, ni yo la entiendo y es mi sangre.

Tomoyo juntó sus manos frente a ella, era un ademán de que algo le preocupaba.

—A veces quisiera que esa brecha entre nosotras no existiera, no entiendo porqué se alejó y...

Syaoran la abrazó y suspiró.

—No le des importancia de más —le pidió _«después de todo, no es tu culpa»_ pensó angustiado.

Su prima tenía razón, jamás iba a sentir por Tomoyo ese amor que ella esperaba... Pero si no lo había sentido por nadie, era seguro que jamás lo sentiría, ¿No?

* * *

Meiling buscó entre la gente, al dejar que Lien la acompañara no se imaginó que también Eriol asistiría, pero parecía que todo se había puesto de cabeza.

¿Desde cuando Eriol asistía a eventos de la familia?

Finalmente lo encontró recargado en una pared con un plato de pastel en la mano, arqueó una ceja, pensó que lo iba a encontrar tomando todo lo que encontrara con alcohol.

—Este es el mejor pastel que he probado, debería pedir el teléfono del que lo hizo, sería cliente frecuente —Lien comentó al verla acercarse.

Meiling se acercó con cautela, Lien podía ser explosivo bajo situaciones sorpresivas.

Él comía como si nada, de pronto levantó su tenedor y le ofreció un pedazo, ella negó con su cabeza, por cosas así es que Syaoran pensaba cosas que no, Lien se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

—Tú te lo pierdes —murmuró.

—Creí que estarías buscando alcohol —Meiling susurró.

Lien se rió con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por fin conocí a la fuente de todos mis problemas? No, como crees —le dijo con ironía.

Meiling suspiró frustrada y se recargó junto a él.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —le preguntó en un susurro, casi aguantó la respiración.

Lien movió su cabeza de lado a lado, estaba pensando que responder.

—Si a eso le llamas hablar —espetó antes de comer otro pedazo de pastel.

—Creo que vas a regresar a Tokio antes de lo planeado —ella murmuró.

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos no pensaba quedarme mucho... ¿Por qué Syaoran me ve así? —le dijo viendo detrás de ella.

Meiling levantó su mirada, su primo los veía de una manera extraña, Tomoyo le susurró algo al oído y se alejaron, no sin antes mirar a su prima de manera significativa.

—Es un idiota, va a cometer todas las estupideces habidas y por haber.

Lien se rió.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso en Navidad.

Meiling jugó con su cabello con nervios, odiaba pensar en esos días, marcaron el principio del fin en todos los aspectos.

Vieron a Sakura y Eriol pasar, Lien se tensó y Meiling suspiró.

—Esa mujer me debe varias explicaciones —Lien murmuró dejando el plato a un lado y comenzando a caminar pero Meiling lo tomó del brazo rápidamente y lo hizo voltear, él la vio con sorpresa mientras ella sentía esa electricidad recorrerla, por eso evitaba tocarlo a toda costa.

—Aquí no, Syaoran es capaz de sacarnos a todos si hacemos una escena.

Lien la miró fijamente unos momentos, luego bajó su mirada a la mano que aún lo sostenía, Meiling lo soltó de golpe como si la hubiera quemado.

—Bien —finalmente susurró y se encaminó al lado contrario al que se había ido su ex.

Meiling suspiró aliviada, de hecho no quería estar presente cuando sus amigos hablaran, y menos si se reconciliban, ya había vivido bastante con ellos como para volver a hacerlo.

* * *

Sakura logró escapar de Eriol y evitar a Lien y Meiling, de las malas decisiones que había tomado, ir a esa comida encabezaba la lista.

—Ah pero si cree que me va a acorralar mejor que lo piense dos veces —Sakura se dijo a sí misma entrando a lo que parecía un jardín privado, miró a su alrededor con asombro, había petunias por todos lados.

—Una señal de locura es hablar contigo misma, ¿sabías? —una sexy pero molesta voz le dijo.

Sakura hizo girar sus ojos antes de voltear y ver al hombre que la irritaba, estaba sentado en una banca de madera con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas frente a él, la veía con una mueca de burla.

—Hasta en una fiesta eres el peor novio, deberías estar con tu futura prometida —le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Syaoran hizo girar sus ojos.

—Dicho por la que obviamente está huyendo de su ex —murmuró.

Sakura empuñó sus manos y lo vio con enojo.

—Mínimo mi razón es válida, ¿cuál es la tuya?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la banca, cruzó sus brazos y la miró detenidamente, hasta ese momento no había notado que llevaba un vestido de la línea de Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo esta ocupada planeando una fiesta y Eriol le hace compañía —le contó sin realmente pensarlo, luego frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le había contado?

Sakura lo miró unos minutos antes de caminar hasta donde él estaba y sentarse a su lado.

—Debí quedarme a dormir, este día está de locos —Sakura susurró sacudiendo su cabeza.

Syaoran hizo un sonido con su garganta.

—Eso no te lo debato.

Sakura se quedó pensando, de pronto recordó algo.

—Tú eres el primo —dijo con asombro mirándolo como si jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—El que va a arruinar su vida y... —se detuvo de golpe, ella y su gran boca.

Él bufó y desvió su mirada.

—Meiling nunca se puede quedar callada.

Sakura frunció el ceño, recordó a una Meiling muy enojada balbuceando sobre las estupideces que hacia su primo... De hecho ese día había sido épico, se enteró de que su novio había pasado Navidad con la familia de su compañera de cuarto.

—Conocias a Lien —susurró sin pensar.

Syaoran miró hacia el cielo, sí, drama para una novela.

—Algo así... Su familia tiene negocios con la mía.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su celular, abrió Google y puso Li en el buscador.

—¿Si sabes que estoy a tu lado y puedo ver lo que haces? —Syaoran le preguntó incrédulo.

—Shush, quiero leer —ella dijo abriendo un link.

Syaoran hizo girar sus ojos.

—Creí que eras jefe y dueño de esa empresa, huh, quién lo diría —Sakura susurró leyendo que Syaoran era hijo único y director de una rama de la empresa de su padre.

—Bien podrías preguntarme a mí y dejar tu celular.

—Sí, porque eres tan comunicativo —ella dijo con sarcasmo.

—De todos modos a ti, ¿Qué?

—Curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Y la satisfacción lo trajo de regreso.

Syaoran mordió su mejilla para evitar reír, parecía que nunca podía quedarse sin decir la última palabra.

—¿Cómo es que no viene tu largo historial de novias? —Sakura preguntó entrando a otra página.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

Sakura bufó frustrada y apagó su celular, quería encontrar a la más fea para hacerle burla.

—Eres una entrometida —él murmuró.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Cómo va esa pedida de mano?

Syaoran se tensó y la miró con irritación.

—Si quieres saber, lo voy a posponer.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y luego le pellizcó el brazo.

—¡Ow! ¿Estás loca? —él exclamó con molestia mientras su mano frotaba el lugar afectado.

—No puedes darle esperanzas a una chica y luego defraudarla —ella dijo tratando de picarle el estómago.

—¿A quién le di esperanzas? ¡Basta! Deja de hacer eso —Syaoran le dijo tomando sus muñecas para tratar de evitar que lo siguiera picando.

Sakura trató de liberarse pero él la tenía bien agarrada.

—Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, seguro Tomoyo ya sabía lo que ibas a hacer y... ¡Suéltame!

—No, vas a picarme y...

Sakura trató de liberarse y se movió de lado en la banca, no se dio cuenta que estaba en la orilla hasta que sintió que su cuerpo estaba en el aire y lo único que detenía su caída era el agarre de Syaoran.

Ambos se miraron, él le dio una sonrisa irónica y ella entrecerró sus ojos.

—No te atrevas —ella lo amenazó.

Pero la sonrisa de Syaoran se amplió y de pronto soltó sus muñecas.

Cayó en el pasto y ella se quejó, afortunadamente no era mucha la altura, aún así vio molesta a Syaoran.

Sus pies estaban junto a los de él así que no dudó en darle una patada en la pantorrilla pero Syaoran anticipó su movimiento y agarró sus piernas.

—¡Suelta! Idiota, desconsiderado...

—Me ibas a patear, loca —él alegó tratando de evitar que ella lo pateara en el pecho.

Sakura había seguido el consejo de Tomoyo y había usado tennis con el vestido, daba gracias que este fuera lo suficientemente largo para no dejar expuesta su nada sexy ropa interior.

—Te voy a mostrar lo que es estar loca —murmuró tratando de liberar sus piernas, jaló con fuerza una y logró que Syaoran la soltara, sin embargo, su tennis no tuvo tanta suerte.

Él la miró divertido mientras se levantaba, Sakura inmediatamente supo lo que iba a hacer así que se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de quitarle su tennis pero él lo puso en alto donde ella no pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Dámelo —ella dijo saltando y tratando de alcanzar su prenda pero él rió.

—Esto te va a enseñar a no aventar chocolates ajenos —aventó el tennis del otro lado del muro de arbustos que rodeaban el jardín, Sakura lo miró incrédula mientras él la veia con satisfacción.

—Eres un hijo de...

—¿Qué hacen? —Eriol les preguntó confundido, acababa de llegar.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras Syaoran sonreía con satisfacción.

—Nada —el segundo contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura lo vio furiosa pero él no dejó de sonreír.

—Sakura, ¿dónde está tu tennis? —Eriol le preguntó preocupado notando su pie al aire libre.

Ella no respondió nada, empuñó sus manos y caminó a la salida de manera graciosa, parecía cojear, pasó a un lado de Eriol y salió, debía encontrar su tennis para poder aventárselo a la cabeza a Syaoran.

Eriol frunció el ceño mientras la veía alejarse, luego escuchó la ligera risa de su amigo y lo miró con sorpresa, se veía totalmente relajado, algo que no veía desde hace mucho.

—Tomoyo nos espera en la casa de jardín —le comunicó.

Syaoran asintió, sacudió su cabeza y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro salió del lugar dejando a un Eriol muy confundido.

* * *

Todo está revuelto!

El próximo capítulo revelaremos porque SL cortaron, la relación ML es rara, ST se va revelando porque están juntos, SE van a haber muchas revelaciones entre estos dos, TE los vamos a poner en situaciones medio dramáticas y SS van a tener una relación bastante diferente a todo lo que nos han leído (por sí ya lo notaron)

Apenas me doy cuenta de que Liz hizo un relajo con estas parejas hehe.


	5. El día más largo con un final inesperado

Tenemos abandonada está historia jaja así que aprovechando la miel del capítulo del anime nos pusimos a trabajar en esta que no tiene tanto drama.

Esperamos completar CTR en las próximas semanas para concentrarnos de lleno en "El poder"

Esperamos les guste el capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

¡Por fin encontró su tennis!

Ahora debía buscar al idiota ese para aventárselo a la cara.

Sakura se recargó sobre una pared mientras se ponía su tennis y fruncía el ceño, como ansiaba devolverle el favor a ese hombre, ojalá encontrara otro delicioso chocolate para comerlo en su cara.

—Sakura. —Volteó y trató de no estremecerse, era Eriol—. Tomoyo quería que fuéramos a la casa de jardín pero si no estás cómoda...

Sakura lo pensó un poco, ya tenía suficiente con estar en el mismo lugar que su ex, si fuera por ella ya se estaría retirando.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

—Privacidad —contestó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros.

Definitivamente se escuchaba mejor que seguir en una fiesta donde Lien la estaba buscando para hablar de lo que no quería.

—Está bien, ¿tú quieres ir?

Eriol la vio un poco extrañado.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado, Eriol era experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien, fruto de una amistad y de ese absurdo enamoramiento que guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Pareces... Atribulado.

Eriol la miró con cierta sorpresa, notó como estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—Eriol, querido, qué gusto verte. —Una mujer con mucha clase, de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos le dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Yelan, sí —titubeó y miró a Sakura por unos momentos—. El trabajo me absorbe.

Yelan siguió su mirada y Eriol extendió la mano para tomar la de Sakura, ella se sonrojó y se odió por hacerlo.

 _«Parezco_ _puberta_ _»_

—Te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, una antigua amiga —dijo él.

—Mucho gusto —comentó Sakura haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—El gusto es mío —contestó Yelan viéndola de arriba a abajo con una mirada calculadora, finalmente sonrió—. ¿Has visto a Xiao Lang? Ese niño me está evitando.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza mientras Sakura hacía girar los ojos.

—Seguro anda aventando zapatos ajenos por ahí —murmuró sin pensar.

Eriol se tensó a su lado mientras Yelan la veía con aprehensión.

—¿Disculpa?

Sakura soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Ese hombre es todo un caso, primero me quita el mejor chocolate...

—Sakura...

—Luego me tira de la banca...

Eriol tomó su brazo tratando de detenerla.

—Ah y no olvidemos que me dice Ying Fa solo para sacarme de mis casillas el muy idiota...

—¡Sakura! —Eriol la movió con cierta brusquedad para detenerla.

—¿Qué? Es tu amigo pero eso no le quita...

—¿Hablas de Xiao Lang? —preguntó Yelan extrañada.

—O del hijo del diablo, cualquiera de los dos nombres le va.

Eriol vio preocupado a Yelan pero ella solo arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, su padre era un caso especial, pero creí que había heredado más de mí que de él —les dijo.

Sakura tardó un poco en procesar la información y cuando lo hizo se llevó ambas manos a la boca horrorizada.

—Yo... Lo siento... No sabía...

Yelan le dio una ligera sonrisa e hizo un ademán de desinterés con la mano.

—No te atormentes, fue extraño escuchar que mi hijo tiene un lado que no le conozco.

Sakura veía a Eriol con pánico mientras que él fruncía el ceño, de hecho, tenía razón, rara vez había visto a su amigo tan relajado como hace unos momentos.

—Si lo ven díganle que lo sigo esperando, ah y también a Meiling, me pareció verla con Lien, encantador chico no sé porqué siguen jugando a que son amigos...

Eriol sintió a Sakura tensarse a su lado.

—Usted y yo. —La escuchó murmurar.

—Lo haré, vamos a buscar a Tomoyo —dijo Eriol poniendo su mano en la espalda de Sakura para alejarla de esa incómoda situación.

Yelan sonrió y saludó a otras personas que iban llegando, cuando la pareja se alejó de ella miró a la chica de ojos verdes con una expresión pensativa.

* * *

—Y dicen que la colección tiene potencial para extenderse a América. —Tomoyo le terminó de contar a Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrío de vuelta, se encontraban sentados frente a frente en una barra dentro de la casa de jardín.

—Me da gusto, tienes él talento y estoy seguro que serán un éxito —aseguró.

Tomoyo sonrió aún más, llevó su mirada detrás de él cuando se escuchó que abrieron la puerta.

—¡Eriol! ¡Sakura! Qué bueno que decidieron venir —dijo levantándose del banco y caminando a ellos.

Syaoran se giró en su banco y observó el pie de Sakura, una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro, una que la afectada notó inmediatamente.

—Pedí que trajeran algunos aperitivos pero aún no llegan. —Tomoyo les informó asomándose detrás de ellos.

—No importa, Sakura está algo cansada y puede que no nos quedemos mucho —dijo Eriol, de hecho, Sakura se había querido ir después de la vergüenza que pasó con la madre de Syaoran, pero acordaron pasar un tiempo con Tomoyo antes de retirarse.

La chica de ojos amatistas guió a Sakura hasta la sala que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

—Eso es una pena, me hubiera gustado platicar más contigo, siento que debo de conocerte a fondo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado, un acto que tomó a Syaoran por sorpresa, cuando hacía eso se veía... Rara.

—¿A fondo? —preguntó Sakura confundida.

Tomoyo asintió mientras de reojo notaba a Eriol sentarse junto a Syaoran.

—Eres especial para Eriol y él es mi amigo así que...

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario y sacudió la cabeza para reponerse.

—Bi... Bien —susurró.

Syaoran hizo un sonido con su garganta, una mezcla entre tos y risa, algo que causó que Eriol lo viera extrañando.

—Tu madre te buscaba.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, se giró para darle la espalda a las chicas.

—Invitó a una organizadora de bodas, olvidé decirle que no lo había hecho —susurró.

Eriol empuñó la mano derecha pero la bajó para que su amigo no lo notara.

—¿Cuánto lo vas a posponer?

Syaoran tomó de la bebida que tenía en frente, era naranjada.

—Le ofrecieron un contrato para expandirse a América, estará llena de trabajo al igual que yo, mejor no le muevo. —Notó que Eriol había apretado la mandíbula—. Voy al baño.

Su amigo suspiró mientras él se levantaba y caminaba a gran velocidad al baño que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del lugar, odiaba hablar del tema, ambos lo hacían, pero Eriol siempre lo sacaba a flote para ayudar a Tomoyo a estar en paz consigo misma.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban platicando con cierto ánimo cuando escucharon la puerta del lugar abrirse, ambas voltearon.

Ojos grises y carmesí miraron con sorpresa a la de ojos verdes, el ambiente se tornó tenso pero Tomoyo no lo notó, hasta se levantó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Meiling, Lien, qué bueno que pudieron venir, hace mucho que no platicamos.

—Desde navidad para ser más específicos —comentó Syaoran notando como los tres se tensaban.

—Tal vez... —Meiling empezó a decir pero Lien entró y se sentó junto a Sakura como si nada.

—Me pareces conocida... No sé, creo que estuve en una relación con alguien parecido a ti —dijo poniendo la mano en su barbilla fingiendo pensar.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—No empieces —susurró.

Los aperitivos llegaron en ese momento así que Tomoyo se distrajo con ello y Eriol se acercó para ayudarla a acomodar las bandejas, ninguno notó los ojos ambarinos que los observaban con curiosidad.

Meiling se acercó a los otros dos y miró a Sakura.

—Te estuve llamando, pero Touya nos dijo que te habías ido.

—Cambié mi número, tener uno de Tokio aquí es costoso —alegó ella tratando de mantener una voz neutral, después de todo, sí la extrañaba, habían sido cercanas hasta que...

—Espero que les guste lo que nos trajeron —dijo Tomoyo acercándose.

Lien se levantó sin mirar a ninguna chica.

—Mooncakes y Dim Sum —exclamó emocionado—. Hace años que no comía esto —continuó tomando un pequeño bollo y mordiéndolo.

Sakura y Meiling sacudieron la cabeza mientras lo observaban.

—No cambia —la primera comentó.

Meiling no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ternura, Sakura lo notó y suspiró, por eso se había alejado.

La de ojos carmesí inmediatamente cambió su expresión y miró con culpa a su amiga.

—Sakura...

—Basta Mei, te lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, no importa.

Del otro lado Lien platicaba con Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran sobre la última vez que comió un Mooncake.

Meiling suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Si no importa... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de tu trabajo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y miró a Eriol.

—¿Sabías que era amigo de tu familia? —preguntó en un susurro decidiendo cambiar el tema.

Meiling bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Si crees que nuestra situación es extraña... Espera a que veas la de ellos.

Sakura la vio con sorpresa y luego regresó su atención a los cuatro que seguían hablando de comida, de pronto ojos ambarinos la miraron y una sonrisa irónica se formó en ese rostro perfecto pero irritante.

—Una cosa que moleste a tu primo —susurró.

Meiling la vio extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—Dime una cosa que moleste a tu primo.

Meiling arqueó una ceja, miró a Syaoran que había regresado su atención a los que lo rodeaban.

—Que cambies sus planes —dijo en un tono de incertidumbre.

Sakura sonrió de manera malévola y Meiling no pudo evitar verla con extrañeza.

* * *

El tiempo terminó por hacerse corto, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando ya habían pasado tres horas entre anécdotas, pláticas y una amena convivencia.

Sakura nunca creyó poder estar así en presencia de Lien y Meiling.

Pero ambos habían mantenido su distancia, Meiling permaneció a su lado y Lien no se movió de la barra.

En esas horas aprendió el pasado que unía a Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo.

Casualmente cuando ella huyó, ellos llegaron y estudiaron juntos. Hasta que Meiling prefirió irse a Tokio.

Eriol y Syaoran se tensaron en esa parte, una situación que se le hizo curiosa.

—No seas una extraña. —Tomoyo le pidió abrazándola.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, Eriol estaba hablando de algo con Syaoran a la distancia y ambos se mostraban serios mientras Lien y Meiling alegaban en otro lado.

La fiesta seguía en el jardín de la casa, pero Sakura tenía que ir a preparar unas cosas así que se estaba despidiendo.

—No lo haré —aseguró.

Finalmente Syaoran y Eriol se acercaron, el de lentes se puso junto a ella.

—Vamos, creo que...

—Aquí estaban.

Todos voltearon con sorpresa, era la madre de Syaoran.

—Llevo horas buscándolos.

—Lo sentimos mucho tía —dijo Meiling acercándose con Lien, sabía para dónde iba eso y no le agradaba.

Yelan hizo un ademán de desinterés.

—No importa. —Miró a su hijo y luego a Eriol—. Hay alguien que que busca Eriol, algo sobre un contrato...

El chico de lentes se sorprendió un poco y rápidamente sacó su celular.

—Lo olvidé, el señor Shun quería platicar sobre los contratos para invertir en el proyecto. —Vio preocupado a Sakura pero ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes puedo tomar un Uber —aseguró.

Yelan llevó su mirada a su hijo el cual se tensó inmediatamente, la vio abrir la boca y sabiendo lo que iba a decir actuó de manera impulsiva.

—Yo la llevo.

Todos lo miraron con asombro, menos su madre que lo miró con molestia, así de bien lo conocía y sabía que estaba huyendo.

Eriol lo miró frunciendo el ceño, luego vio a Tomoyo que parecía no darle importancia al asunto.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Xiao Lang —dijo Yelan haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

Él se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

—Voy y vengo, no creo tardar.

Tomoyo lo tomó del brazo y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Estas cómoda con eso? O prefieres que Lien y Meiling...

—¡No! —gritaron Meiling y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Lien las vio con enojo mientras Tomoyo y Yelan las veían extrañadas, Sakura se aclaró la garganta y Syaoran hizo girar los ojos.

—No, puedo pedir un Uber así nadie se va de la fiesta...

Syaoran miró detrás de su madre a una mujer con una libreta hablando con ánimo con Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, se sintió palidecer y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Sakura y la arrastró con él.

—Voy, la dejo y regreso —dijo sin voltear.

Sakura se tropezó y casi cae pero con su otra mano logró tomar el brazo de Syaoran y balancearse.

Volteó un poco y observó cómo Eriol y Lien los veían alejarse mientras Tomoyo le daba la espalda y hablaba con dos mujeres que se habían acercado.

—Oye, camina más lento —espetó.

Syaoran no se detuvo, se dirigió a un lado de la casa y se detuvo frente a una camioneta Land Rover color verde, sacó unas llaves de su bolsa y presionó un botón para luego abrirle la puerta y casi aventarla al asiento.

—Idiota —susurró Sakura.

Él le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Aún puedes irte con Lien...

—Y tú regresar a la fiesta.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, ninguno quería ceder hasta que Syaoran suspiró.

—Mete la dirección al GPS —dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando del lado del conductor.

Sakura lo vio con ojos entrecerrados pero cuando entró y arrancó la camioneta hizo lo que le pidió.

—Eres un cobarde, ¿sabías? —susurró ella.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua? —cuestionó él metiendo la velocidad y saliendo del lugar.

Sakura solo cruzó los brazos y se recargó en el asiento bufando.

—Por nada —murmuró Syaoran.

Sakura dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

—Lo mismo te digo.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a un complejo de departamentos que estaba a unas calles de su oficina, en ese momento entendió porqué se encontraron en el café ese día.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura antes de bostezar, resultó que el viaje les tomó una hora y ella se había quedado dormida.

Syaoran la vio con cierta confusión, era curioso como la chica a su lado no le importaba actuar de manera recatada, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se comportaran perfectas para impresionarlo pero Sakura parecía no tener el más mínimo interés en agradarle.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella notando como la veía.

—Tienes pasto en el cabello.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a pasar la mano por su cabello con desesperación hasta que notó la media sonrisa de Syaoran.

Lo vio con ojos entrecerrados y sin pensarlo le picó el antebrazo.

—Ow, ¿qué tienes contra mi cuerpo? —dijo él poniendo una mano sobre el lugar violentado

Sakura lo picó en el estómago, aunque... Honestamente estaba duro como roca.

—Que te gusta hacerme enojar; Ying Fa, mi tennis...

Trató de picarlo de nuevo pero Syaoran logró quitarse el cinturón y tomarla de ambas manos, ella trató de liberarse pero su agarre era firme, se miraron a los ojos.

—Ya, te voy a soltar y tú vas a mantener tus dedos lejos de mi cuerpo.

Sakura lo vio con ojos entrecerrados por unos momentos pero finalmente asintió.

Syaoran no pudo evitar frotar su pecho, la chica tenía fuerza y sentía una molestia en el último lugar que lo picó.

Ella miró a través de la ventana hacia su departamento, estaba en el cuarto piso.

—No piensas pedirle matrimonio, ¿cierto? —preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran puso el codo en el volante y recargó su sien en la mano.

—No entiendo porqué tanto interés en el tema, lo arruinaste, ya pasó, ya fue, nadie te lo recrimina.

Sakura no desvío la mirada.

—Porque estoy segura que Tomoyo se alegraría y con lo poco que la conozco sé que merece ser feliz.

Syaoran no pudo contener el suspiro que escapó de sus labios, de hecho, por esa razón...

—Viniendo de ti...

Sakura volteó y lo miró con molestia.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Lien y Meiling. —Sakura se tensó y desvió la mirada—. Exacto.

Ella hizo girar los ojos.

—Te aseguro que no tienes idea de lo que hablas.

—Puedo apostar a que sí.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado y se estremeció, ¿acaso eran obvios?

—La gente tiene derecho a ser feliz —susurró con cierta pesadez.

Notó de reojo que Syaoran se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, después de unos segundos de silencio puso ambas manos sobre el volante.

—En eso, tienes razón —murmuró.

Bueno, al menos habían logrado estar de acuerdo en una cosa.

* * *

Crearles una relación de cero es tan complicado :'( pero ojala lo estemos haciendo bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ;)


	6. El colmo

Pues... Me alegro de haber escrito esto antes del final de CC si no hubiera escrito drama :/

En fin, ya estamos decidiendo que sigue con CTR, estoy completando el capítulo así que espero salga esta semana.

En cuanto a esta historia, espero les este gustando :D pobre Eriol se la vamos a poner difícil jeje

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

Sakura asomaba la cabeza una y otra vez, parpadeaba para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando y se volvía a ocultar.

¿Sería muy tarde para renunciar y regresar a Japón?

Se dio la vuelta y azotó la cabeza en el muro tres veces antes de frotar el pequeño chichón que seguro ya se le había formado.

¿Porqué ella? ¿Acaso era mala persona?

Bien, se había ido de Japón sin avisarle a sus más cercanos amigos, había huido hace años de China para superar a su mejor amigo.

¡Pero eso no la hacía mala persona!

—¿Sakura? Te están esperando —dijo Chiharu apareciendo en su rango de visión.

—¿Sabes? Olvidé que dejé prendido el horno en Tomoeda, tal vez deba volver y...

La chica frente a ella la miró con molestia.

—Te recomendé porque eras la mejor, me vas a hacer quedar mal —espetó en un susurro.

—No entiendes, no puedo entrar ahí —susurró Sakura con desesperación.

—Claro que puedes, sé que es repentino pero ya sabías que se te contrató por la empresa que había solicitado los servicios y...

—No, Chiharu, en serio no puedo entrar ahí —murmuró Sakura marcando cada palabra.

La chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés la veía con molestia y hartazgo, no entendía porqué se negaba a entrar a la junta con los nuevos clientes.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se giró para regresar a la oficina, inventaría un dolor de ovarios para librarse.

—¡Tú!

O tal vez podría saltar del ventanal a unos pasos, sí, también era buena opción.

Ojos ambarinos la veían con furia y ella trató de mantenerse impasible o ya de mínimo indignada.

—Eres una irresponsable, loca...

—¡Oye! Casi me matas, deberías ser más considerado —intervino ella.

—¡Te lanzaste a la avenida! Ni siquiera tenías el paso —alegó él parándose a escasos dos pasos de ella.

—El peatón siempre tiene preferencia...

—¡Ibas en una bici!

—¡Sigo teniendo preferencia!

—Eres una mujer insufrible, irresponsable y...

—Mira quién lo dice imbécil que iba a gran velocidad.

Ambos se miraron enfurecidos sin darse cuenta de que tenían audiencia.

—¡Kinomoto!

—¡Xiao Lang!

Pero ambos brincaron y se tensaron al escuchar las voces indignadas.

* * *

Eso era ridículo, parecía puberta esperando afuera de la oficina del director con miedo a su destino.

No llevaba ni tres horas trabajando para la empresa y lo más seguro es que la corrieran.

Escuchó un bufido a su lado y de reojo notó a su acompañante cruzar los brazos y recargarseen la silla mientras su mandíbula se ponía rígida.

Ese idiota le iba a conseguir un trabajo si perdía el actual.

—Casi me matas.

—Cruzaste sin fijarte y lo sabes —susurró él sin mirarla—. Seguro se te hizo tarde y saliste corriendo como loca...

—Deja de llamarme así, tú ibas sobre el límite de velocidad —espetó Sakura entrecerrados los ojos.

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo se reacomodó en su asiento y volvió a bufar.

Algo le había dicho en la mañana que era un buen día para quedarse en cama, para fingir una enfermedad y no ir a trabajar.

Pero entre la petición de su padre y que ya había planeado su día...

Además, esperaba que el actual incidente hiciera que su madre olvidara el tema que iban discutiendo en el auto, después de todo... Pero, ¿qué demonios?

Giró con una mueca de enojo en su rostro mientras frotaba su brazo, la chica loca le había lanzado una pequeña piedra de la maceta a su lado.

—Llevo cinco minutos llamándote y no me haces caso.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—¿No se te ocurrió que te estaba ignorando deliberadamente?

Sakura tomó otra roca, está más grande que la pasada y Syaoran levantó ambas manos en ademán de rendición.

—Bien, ya, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos.

—El chófer de mi madre está enfermo y mi padre no confía en nadie para llevarla de un lugar a otro.

Sakura lo miró con confusión.

—Existe Uber.

Syaoran la vio como si fuera lenta.

—¿Qué parte de mi padre...?

—Ya, como sea, con lentes oscuros no eres reconocible... Ni tu madre.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, ese era el chiste.

—Ibas sobre el límite de velocidad.

Syaoran soltó un suspiro exagerado y tras poner ambos codos en sus rodillas puso sus dedos en su sien tratando de masajear.

—Dios, me vas a matar.

—Karma.

Ambos se miraron con molestia pero rompieron el contacto visual cuando la puerta a un lado de Sakura se abrió, de ella salió su jefe y la madre de Syaoran.

Él se levantó inmediatamente y los miró con aprehensión, la chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero jamás se perdonaría que perdiera el empleo por una absurda pelea.

—Kinomoto, tu actitud hacia los nuevos clientes ha sido deplorable.

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada, tenía razón; Syaoran notó como sus hombros decayeron y se preparó para intervenir pero su madre habló.

—Sin embargo, pocos se animan a hacerle frente a mi hijo, así que decidimos que llevarías el contrato de la publicidad de la corporación.

Syaoran y Sakura la vieron con sorpresa mientras ella les daba una sonrisa que su hijo conocía a la perfección... Y a la que le temía.

—La única condición es que trabajen en equipo.

Y ahí estaba... La razón por la que Syaoran le tenía más miedo que respeto a su madre.

* * *

—¿Y bien?

Ojos azules la miraron por unos momentos antes de regresar su atención a los documentos frente a él.

—No veo algo turbio, el contrato está hecho para lo que dice, expander la línea.

Tomoyo se movió de su lugar y se puso junto a él, sus brazos se rozaron mientras ambos leían el contrato sobre el escritorio.

Eriol movió un poco el brazo con disimulo, cada que su piel rozaba la de ella su corazón de aceleraba a tal grado que no podía respirar bien.

—No sé, no me convence —dijo ella en voz baja.

Eriol se enderezó y tomó el contrato del escritorio, luego se giró y se recargó sobre él.

—Incluso las ganancias para tu compañía se verán beneficiadas al recibir ingresos en dólares...

Tomoyo caminó y se sentó en el sillón a unos pasos de él, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué le temes? —preguntó Eriol en voz baja dejando el contrato a un lado.

Sus ojos amatistas lo miraron con sorpresa, luego una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Me conoces tan bien. —Suspiró y cruzó los tobillos mientras ponía las manos en su regazo—. Es un nuevo mercado, los riesgos son muy altos, las exigencias de los americanos son...

Eriol asintió y tomó asiento en el mismo sillón pero en el otro extremo.

—Sí lo son, pero si ellos te ofrecieron la expansión es porque ya hicieron los estudios pertinentes y conocen los riesgos —alegó él.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Pero el fracaso se quedaría conmigo.

Eriol la miró con cierta tristeza, debajo de toda esa capa de éxito y seguridad aún existía la Tomoyo que se exigía perfección para encajar... Para enamorar.

—Tomoyo, eres buena, sabes que lo eres, y si la línea fracasa en América tienes lo que has logrado en este continente... No puedes darle gusto a todos.

Ella lo miró fijamente antes de morder su labio y asentir, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Tal vez solo sea el miedo a decepcionar a Syaoran —susurró.

Eriol empuñó la mano, era abrumador tratar de mantenerse alegre o impasible ante la relación de sus amigos.

—Te aseguro que no lo harás —dijo con la seguridad de que así sería.

Pues Syaoran solo buscaba que Tomoyo fuera feliz... Incluso ignorando su propia felicidad.

* * *

—¿Puedes...? —Un suspiro de resignación—. No, está fuera de mis manos.

Pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y bufó.

—Eriol, no necesito un sermón, es lo que menos quiero escuchar, ¿lo harás o no?

Oyó a su amigo suspirar y finalmente aceptar.

—Gracias, hablamos después.

Apagó la pantalla de su celular y mordió el interior de su mejilla, el día era un desastre y aún no acababa.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza regresando a la mesa.

Arqueó una ceja al ver a la chica de ojos verdes emocionada —al grado de dar pequeños brincos en su asiento— mientras comía papas con catsup.

—Estás en un restaurante cinco estrellas, ¿y lo único que pides es una hamburguesa?

Sakura movió la cabeza lado a lado mientras masticaba la papa, una vez que acabó se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que pidiéramos comida rápida, pero tu absurdo miedo a la comida sencilla...

—No es absurdo —alegó él.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido en mucho tiempo.

Syaoran hizo girar las ojos mientras le servían su corte.

—Una bicicleta, papas, hamburguesa, ¿qué más? ¿Tienes una bolsa de dulces escondida en la ropa?

Sakura lo ignoró, jamás le haría saber que efectivamente en la mochila donde tenía su laptop y su tablet había una bolsa de dulces confitados.

—Si la tuviera no te daría.

De nuevo hizo girar los ojos.

—Eres tan infantil.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otra papa, lo miró por un momento y se la ofreció, él frunció el ceño.

—Es broma, ¿cierto?

Sakura puso la barbilla en su mano e hizo la cabeza de lado.

—Apuesto a que jamás has probado comida rápida.

Él la ignoró y comió de su carne, de reojo notó que sus hombros habían decaído, suspiró.

—Trae acá.

Prácticamente le arrebató la papa y la metió a su boca tratando de contener el desagrado a un alimento tan... Wow...

Frunció el ceño mientras masticaba, Sakura metió otra papa a su boca y le sonrió.

—¡Mesera!

* * *

—¿Qué?

Meiling creyó estar alucinando o dormida, cualquiera de las dos era mejor que aceptar la realidad.

—Curriculum, estoy segura de que tienes uno, tu padre...

Meiling parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de despertar o arreglar sus ideas.

—Tengo, pero yo...

—Perfecto, tráelo —concluyó su tía mientras revisaba unos papeles en el escritorio frente a ella.

—Tía, no creo... No sé.

Los ojos ambarinos de su tía la miraron con tanta intensidad que se incomodó en su lugar, nadie la debatía, ni su tío lo hacía.

—Es tiempo de que te involucres en la empresa que algún día Xiao Lang y tú van a heredar, entrarás como apoyo para la extensión.

Meiling frunció el ceño.

—¿Xiao Lang no estaba a cargo de eso?

Yelan asintió mientras firmaba un documento.

—Así es, pero llevará el proyecto de publicidad y sería mucho trabajo, estarás de apoyo, la publicidad es un punto importante en la expansión —comentó con desdén.

Meiling bajó la mirada, no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en Hong Kong, de hecho, había acompañado a Lien y luego pensaba embarcarse a Sudamérica.

—¿Y él está de acuerdo?

Su tía la miró con obviedad y ella suspiró, claro, no le había preguntado solo avisado.

—De todos modos trabajarán juntos, aunque no en todo... ¿El currículum?

Meiling suspiró resignada, ahí iban sus vacaciones para olvidar a Lien, aunque, tal vez con el trabajo podría lograr su objetivo.

—Lo mandaré en la noche.

* * *

—Y se supone que el logo también va a ser modificado, pero me gusta el tipo de letra, creo que solo se le podrían agregar algunos detalles para hacerlo más llamativo.

Syaoran trató de ocultar su sorpresa cuando Sakura entró en modo trabajadora, después de comer hablaron sobre lo que la corporación Li buscaba cambiar y como se debía hacer.

Las ideas que había presentado eran buenas, mucho, pero faltaba el detalle de agregar los países a los que se extendería la compañía.

Y eso no lo podían hacer hasta cerrar el trato.

—¿Entonces...?

Sakura tomó su tablet y observó la lista que habían hecho.

—Podría crear una imagen con ambos continentes, como fusionados —murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de imaginar la manera en la que lo haría.

Syaoran bebió un poco de su agua.

—Se vería sobrecargado —comentó.

—A menos de que encuentre un equilibrio entre la fuente y el dibujo —murmuró ella sacando su stylus y comenzando a trazar algo.

Syaoran la observó mientras se concentraba en la tableta, tenía el ceño fruncido, la mirada concentrada y la boca en una línea, después notó como sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Ella giró la tablet y le enseñó lo que había hecho, Syaoran miró por unos segundos el dibujo antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No te muestres tan emocionado —espetó ella con sarcasmo.

Syaoran sacó su celular, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la amiga de Eriol tenía un enorme talento... Y una bonita sonrisa.

—Se ve bien, pero falta agregar la letra que es lo que me preocupa, si se ve cargado dejaría de dar la imagen que la corporación quiere.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos irritada.

—Confía en mí, quedará perfecto y será algo menos de qué preocuparse.

Syaoran terminó de escribir un mensaje, Eriol había llevado a comer a Tomoyo y esperaba que ella no se hubiera tomado personal el que faltara.

—Y también posters tuyos en ropa interior.

Syaoran levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró a Sakura con la boca abierta, ella lo veía con molestia.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, ¿Ya volviste? Creí que seguirías haciendo lo que sea que haces para ignorar mis ideas.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Por más que disfrute ignorarte, tengo un asunto personal que resolver, no es que quiera dejar de escuchar tu molesta voz.

Los ojos de Sakura parecieron destellar mientras él le daba una sonrisa irónica.

—Tal vez sí proponga esos posters, te aseguro que la compañía crecerá en cuanto a clientes... Y tú no tendrás un minuto de paz.

Se miraron a los ojos retando al otro.

—Ying Fa.

—Hijo del diablo.

* * *

Eriol suspiró antes de abrir la puerta a su departamento, estaba agotado... Mentalmente.

Dejó sus llaves en la mesa del comedor antes de despojarse de su chamarra y sacar su celular.

Marcó el número de su mejor amigo y esperó.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Syaoran apenas contestó.

—Mas o menos, ¿sabías que su madre le presentó a la organizadora de bodas?

Escuchó a Syaoran suspirar del otro lado de la línea, eso había sido un "no".

—Te dije que no...

Eriol sacudió la cabeza y lo interrumpió.

—Tomoyo me preguntó si me habías comentado algo, obviamente lo negué.

Escuchó algo de interferencia antes de una serie de palabras antisonantes en su lengua natal.

—Syaoran...

—No puedo, Eriol... No me lo pidas, me tomó un mes de preparación para dar el paso ese día y... Tu amiga...

Eriol cerró los ojos, no sabía si agradecerle o no a Sakura, había detenido el momento más crucial en la vida de los tres y no tenía idea.

—¿Por eso no la viste hoy?

Escuchó a Syaoran gruñir.

—No, no te mentí, salió algo de trabajo, voy a hacerme cargo de la nueva publicidad de la empresa —espetó su amigo.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y la expansión?

—Meiling entró al equipo, me va a apoyar cuando yo no pueda.

El chico de lentes frunció el ceño.

—Te estás cargando, de nuevo —dijo con voz molesta.

—No, la expansión era mi proyecto no lo iba a dejar de lado...

—Te pudiste negar a la publicidad.

Escuchó silencio y luego un suspiro muy marcado.

—No pude, mi madre... Ya sabes cómo es, dijo que Meiling tomaría mi lugar en la expansión y me negué, prometí llevar los dos proyectos con su apoyo...

Eriol pasó una mano por su cabello, sí, se estaba cargando de trabajo.

—Syaoran...

—No lo digas Eriol, sé lo que hago —alegó su amigo.

—¿Y Tomoyo? —preguntó en un susurro.

Escuchó silencio del otro lado.

—Te tiene a ti.

—Pero no soy lo que quiere.

De nuevo silencio.

—Me las arreglaré.

Eriol no lo debatió, el tema de Tomoyo era delicado para ambos.

Él la amaba profundamente y por eso la apoyaba en todo, Syaoran se había resignado a no encontrar lo que muchos llamaban amor y si no lo podía hallar, mínimo podía brindarle esa felicidad a alguien.

Estaban metidos en un verdadero meollo, pero honestamente no veía una salida.

* * *

Sakura frunció el ceño al vislumbrar la figura sentada en el suelo a un lado de su puerta, cerraría con broche de oro el día.

Casi la atropellan en la mañana —aunque había sido descuido de ambos—, hizo el ridículo frente al cliente por el cuál la contrataron —que casualmente era la madre del idiota inconciente— y terminó trabajando con el ya mencionado idiota.

Y ahora, tendría que afrontar a su ex.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lien? —preguntó con un tono cansado.

Él levantó la mirada con sorpresa antes de incorporarse y sacudir su pantalón.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de huir, decidí esperarte antes de que cambies de continente, de nuevo.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

—No huí —murmuró entre dientes.

Lien se encogió de hombros, cuando ella abrió su departamento entró con ella.

Sakura dejó su mochila en la sala y las llaves las aventó a la mesa ratona en medio, después se giró y lo miró de frente cruzando los brazos.

Lien se recargó en la puerta y metió las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans.

—¿Y cómo le llamas a mudarte de país sin avisarle a...?

Sakura suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano la iba a buscar para una explicación.

—Ya no éramos nada...

—Tú decisión.

—Llevábamos dos semanas sin hablar...

—De nuevo, tú decisión.

Sakura lo miró irritada.

—¿En serio, Lien? ¿Quieres ir ahí?

Él se encogió de hombros, ella hizo girar las ojos y tras quitarse el saco de su traje sastre se encaminó a las escaleras que la llevaban a la recámara.

—Te dejé una nota para evitar justo esto.

Notó cómo sus ojos grises se intensificaron, una clara señal de enojo.

—Me debes una explicación...

—No, de hecho, no.

Trató de subir pero él la alcanzó y se paró a unos cuantos escalones de ella.

—¿Es por él?

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y suspiró, se giró para mirarlo.

—No.

Lien la miró con enojo, claro que era por él, pero antes de empezar a pelear ella se sentó en el escalón.

—No sabía que lo vería tan seguido, sólo... Se llama cerrar un ciclo, debía hacerlo para no tener miedo a encontrármelo.

Lien subió y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Entonces...?

Sakura se mordió un poco la lengua antes de hablar.

—Es por Mei.

Sintió a Lien tensarse a su lado.

—Te dije que lo siento, y de verdad, no estaba planeado.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que su ex fuera tan distraído, bueno, tal vez sí, después de todo, ella fue la que lo invitó a salir esa primera vez.

—No es por lo de Navidad —susurró.

Y de verdad no era, había preferido hacerse a un lado para que su ex dejara de engañarse en cuanto a lo que sentía por la chica de ojos carmesí.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró confundido.

—Lo terminaste después de...

Ella asintió.

—Pero no fue por eso, Lien.

Él bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos.

—No quise... Debí decirte que nos habíamos encontrado en el vuelo pero... No sé...

Frunció aún más el ceño, sí sabía porqué no le había dicho, se había sentido algo culpable por la emoción de encontrarse a la amiga de su novia en el mismo vuelo y luego en las cenas de sus familias.

Sakura lo miró con algo de lástima, su ex tenía tanto miedo a hacerle daño que vivía engañado sobre sus sentimientos, había esperado que el irse de Tokio lo impulsara a explorar eso que tenía con Meiling.

Pero, era exageradamente despistado, al grado de no notar que su amiga estaba loca por él y sumándole que era muy aferrado y no podía dejar las cosas en paz... Debió suponer que la seguiría apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Le dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo en su sien y él la miró con enojo.

—Despierta, Lien.

* * *

Y ahi están parte de las razones ;)

En el próximo se ahondará en las de Syaoran y Sakura.

¿Les gusta como se está formando su relación?


	7. Planes en subasta

Y ahora este, tenia casi todo armado, solo me faltaba una escena con Eriol pero ya quedó.

Espero algunas dudas se resuelvan, todos en esta historia son un desastre lo que los hace más humanos jejeje.

Pero poco a poco vamos construyendo las relaciones, no las queremos acelerar :D

Esperamos les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

Sakura movía cosas en su tablet mientras escuchaba ruidos en la cocina, la publicidad que la corporación Li había contratado incluía eventos.

Se preguntaba si la corporación vería como buena inversión un evento de caridad.

—Es increíble la poca comida que tienes —dijo Lien poniendo dos platos con pollo Teriyaki en la mesa ratona.

Sakura no desvió su atención de la tablet, ni siquiera cuando se sentó en el suelo y prendió la pantalla e ingresó su cuenta de Netflix.

—No se supone que tenga visitas, obviamente la comida es solo para uno.

Escuchó a su ex bufar.

—Y yo creyendo que ibas a arreglártelas para tener diario a Eriol aquí.

Sakura suspiró con enojo y bajó la tablet, tenía ganas de arrancarle un cabello, sabía lo mucho que odiaba eso.

—Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, no vine a Hong Kong por él, me contrataron para una compañía grande.

Él recargó la cabeza en el sillón y la miró.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

Sakura levantó de nuevo su tablet.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Lien chistó y regresó su atención a la pantalla.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué no estás en casa de tus padres? —preguntó ella anotando otra idea.

El chico se movió con incomodidad.

—Mamá está embarazada —susurró.

Sakura bajó la tablet y lo vio.

—¿En serio?

Lien se había sonrojado, suspiró y cerró los ojos para después sacudir la cabeza.

—No digas nada, ya tengo bastante con imaginarme.

Sakura trató de ahogar la risa pero fracasó, su ex abrió un ojo y la miró con irritación.

—Perdón, es que es tan...

—Sí, lo sé, no lo digas —murmuró molesto.

Ella siguió riendo, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras él miraba hacia el techo.

—Dios, le vas a llevar veinti...

—Sé contar, gracias —espetó el chico con molestia.

La risa comenzó a disminuir, Sakura suspiró con una enorme sonrisa pero de pronto frunció el ceño.

—Diablos, me acabo de dar cuenta que tus padres tiene más vida sexu...

—Dios, Sakura, ¡tenías que decirlo! —exclamó Lien poniendo ambas manos en sus orejas y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Oh, Dios, las imágenes —murmuró estremeciéndose visiblemente.

La chica de ojos verdes mordió su labio inferior, ya no era tan gracioso si era honesta, pero su ex era un dramático de lo peor y eso le causaba más diversión.

—No te vas a quedar aquí —murmuró entendiendo por fin el plan de su ex, él giró la cabeza y la vio con cara de perrito triste lo que la llevó a hacer girar sus ojos—. Eso no funciona conmigo, quédate con Mei.

Lien frunció el ceño y regresó la vista a la pantalla, aún no escogía nada.

—No puedo, no quiero que su familia la siga atosigando. —Sacudió la cabeza con pesadez—. Ya hay bastante drama en esa familia para cargarle más la mano.

Sakura llevó su mirada al techo.

—Cómo es que si pasaste navidad con la familia de Mei, ¿no conocías a Eriol?

Lien bufó y cruzó los brazos, su espalda se puso tensa.

—Digamos que lo conocía por nombre, nunca fue a las cenas a las que asistí.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Bastante raro para ser tan amigos, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mei sabe que pasa pero nunca quiere hablar de ello, a veces creo que Syaoran se está obligando a estar con Tomoyo.

Sakura tamborileó su tablet con los dedos.

—Interrumpí su pedida de mano —confesó.

Lien se quedó quieto un momento antes de girar la cabeza y verla, tenía ambas cejas arqueadas.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

—El idiota se lo pidió en el departamento de Eriol, ¿yo qué iba a saber? Llegué esperando ver a mi amigo y a cambio de eso recibí una propuesta de matrimonio —espetó.

Los hombros de Lien comenzaron a moverse y ella lo miró de la peor manera hasta que él finalmente se carcajeó.

—Dios, hubiera pagado por ver sus caras —dijo entre risas—. ¿Eriol no lo grabó?

Sakura le arrancó un cabello, pero él siguió riendo.

—Torpe.

—Yo no fui la que interrumpió una perdida de mano que llevaba meses en planes —comentó Lien con ironía entre risas.

Sakura frunció el ceño, bueno, ahora entendía porqué el hombre amargado la odiaba, aunque...

¿Por qué Lien decía que el chino se estaba obligando a estar con Tomoyo?

—Dormirás en el suelo.

Lien siguió riendo.

* * *

Varios pares de ojos la miraban con seriedad, algunos incluso con enojo, pero ella se mostró impasible, no era una Li que se dejara intimidar.

—¿Dudas? —preguntó su primo al grupo de cuatro hombres frente a ellos.

—Con todo respeto, no tenemos experiencia trabajando con la señorita, no sabemos si seguirá la línea...

—Todo lo que Xiao Lang ha propuesto se queda igual, yo solo intervendré en casos muy necesarios —dijo Meiling con firmeza mirando al chico que había hablado.

—Como dije, Meiling será mis ojos en lo que se firma el convenio final, no cambiará nada de lo ya establecido —la apoyó Syaoran.

Aún así las miradas no cambiaron.

—Xiao Lang, hay dos juntas en las que se pide que esté presente el gerente —le recordó un hombre de avanzada edad.

—Y las tengo en cuenta, mi cambio de agenda no incluye esas juntas, solo las que se darán aquí que es cuando Meiling tomará mi lugar.

La pelinegra notó que el equipo de su primo no estaba nada contento con los cambios pero no se podían negar, Syaoran era el jefe del departamento.

—Bien, si no hay nada más que informar —dijo un chico que había permanecido callado durante todo el encuentro.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y los hombres abandonaron su oficina, él suspiró y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para cerrar los ojos con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

—Estas estresado —dijo con obviedad su prima tomando asiento en el sillón de piel.

—Cansado, no he dormido bien por revisar los contratos y ahora con la publicidad. —Bufó—. Tengo videollamadas en la madrugada, los cambios de horario me van a matar.

—Eso sin mencionar que debes hacer acto de presencia con tu novia —murmuró Meiling.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y bajó la mano.

—No empieces —la amenazó.

Meiling se encogió de hombros y acomodó los archivos que había pasado la noche anterior leyendo.

—Cuando todo se derrumbe no digas que no te lo dije —espetó ella levantándose y caminando a la puerta.

—¿Por qué te aferras a darle un final trágico a mi relación? —preguntó Syaoran con enojo.

Meiling abrió la puerta y giró un poco la cabeza.

—Porque ambos sabemos que no la amas, la quieres y te importa y eso está bien, pero jamás la vas a ver cómo ella quiere —susurró antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Syaoran recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y miró al techo, su estómago se había revuelto ante las palabras de su prima.

No estaba con Tomoyo por lástima ni mucho menos, en realidad sí la quería...

Pero su prima tenía razón, no era ese cariño que se necesitaba para formar una familia.

Suspiró con pesadez y pensó en su mejor amigo, a veces lo culpaba de todo, si él hubiera hecho el esfuerzo por hacer que Tomoyo lo viera no estarían metidos en ese embrollo.

Pero Eriol la quería al grado de respetar y apoyar sus sueños y uno de ellos había sido estar con él, se había ido de Hong Kong para darles tiempo de conocerse y explorar lo que pudo ser pero Tomoyo jamás lo olvidó, y cuando regresó, se dio cuenta que no había otra mujer que despertara cariño en él...

Así que decidió darse una oportunidad con Tomoyo.

Pero ahora... Volvió a suspirar y miró hacia la ventana, sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó casi con temor pero al leer quién era hizo girar los ojos.

 _"Chino, tengo una idea, lugar y hora"_

Miró de nuevo a la ventana, ir a comer estaba fuera, esa mujer lo iba a matar con comida rápida, pensó un momento antes de suspirar, debía dejarle todo armado a Meiling así que saldría tarde.

 _"Te veo en el café, Ying Fa, te aviso cuando vaya de salida"_

Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de enojo de la chica de ojos verdes y regresó la mirada a su ventana... De verdad tenía una espectacular vista que jamás había notado.

* * *

Eriol abrió la puerta de su oficina y observó a la persona del otro lado con desconcierto.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo Meiling entrando a su oficina.

El chico de lentes sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a abordar, cerró la puerta.

—Nos vimos hace unos días, no es tan sorpresa, sabía que vendrías algún día.

La pelinegra se dejó caer en su sillón con poca gracia.

—Estaba de visita, ahora estoy hasta que se cierre el trato de la empresa, debí irme a Haití como planeaba.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a su escritorio, se apoyó en él.

—¿Por qué siento que ésta no es una visita social?

Ojos carmesí lo miraron con expectativa.

—Define social —dijo ella.

Eriol hizo girar los ojos antes de sacudir la cabeza y caminar alrededor de su escritorio para tomar asiento.

—Lo que sea que necesites...

—Eres el abogado central de la empresa, necesito que revises unos contratos.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—¿Los que ya revisé tres veces?

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Más vale prevenir.

Eriol suspiró pero asintió.

—Lo haré, ahora sí me disculpas...

—¿Por qué Xiao Lang regresó a Hong Kong?

Eriol frunció el ceño y sintió su corazón dar un brinco, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de dureza.

—Deberías preguntarle...

—Sé que hablaron, dos semanas antes de que volviera lo hicieron. No sé de qué pero... vamos, Eriol, sabes que no están destinados a estar juntos —alegó ella con fiereza.

Eriol entrelazó las manos frente a él y la miró impasible.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar, Meiling? Syaoran toma sus propias decisiones, si estás insinuando que lo obligué...

Ella se levantó de golpe.

—¡No la ama! Y perdón, adoro a Tomoyo pero Syaoran no. La. Ama.

Eriol no se inmutó, ya se había preparado mentalmente para el inminente ataque de Meiling.

—La quiere y ella lo ama, es suficiente —susurró.

Meiling sacudió la cabeza.

—No, jamás lo es, uno puede amar pero no estar cegado y el día que Tomoyo se dé cuenta de eso será tarde para ambos. —Se acercó al escritorio y puso ambas manos sobre él, Eriol evitó observarla—. ¿Y entonces qué?¿Seguirás recogiendo los pedazos de Tomoyo?

Eriol se tensó ante sus palabras, sentía el corazón en la garganta, suspiró y fijó su mirada en su amiga, esperaba que fuera lo suficiente fría.

—Syaoran decidió darse una oportunidad con ella, nadie lo obligó así como nadie lo forza a casarse. —Aclaró su garganta—. Tomoyo es feliz, ¿por qué no puedes apoyar lo que ellos dos, y únicamente ellos dos, deciden vivir?

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa, se incorporó y notó algo en Eriol, algo que la descolocó.

Era como verse en un espejo.

Sus reacciones, el apoyo incondicional, evitar cualquier acercamiento de más...

Eran tripulantes del mismo barco y apenas se estaba dando cuenta.

—Eriol...

El chico se levantó y le dio la espalda.

—Tomoyo tiene muchas dudas, sabe que Syaoran no la ama, que quizá nunca lo haga, pero guarda la esperanza. —Miró a su amiga de reojo—. Admiro su tenacidad y la entiendo; no todos podemos tener un final de ensueño, Meiling, la vida real no es así.

Meiling se quedó muda ante su declaración.

* * *

Perfecta en todo sentido, pose, cuidado, habla...

—Te ves divina, hija —suspiró su madre detrás de ella.

Tomoyo observaba su reflejo con escrutinio, se veía impecable, incluso cada cabello estaba en su lugar.

—¿Saldrás con Xiao Lang? —cuestionó Sonomi entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

—Iba a trabajar hasta tarde, le juntaron unos proyectos y no tiene tiempo libre.

Escuchó a su madre suspirar y la observó a través del espejo, veía hacia la pared con una expresión pensativa.

—No quise ilusionarte —susurró.

Tomoyo desvió rápidamente la mirada, tomó su celular y esperó un mensaje de respuesta que ya había demorado media hora.

—No lo hiciste, Syaoran no está listo, tal vez yo tampoco lo esté con todo lo que pasa en la compañía —respondió con voz firme pero sintiendo su corazón estrujarse—. El tiempo es nuestro mejor aliado, siempre.

Sonomi se paró detrás de su hija.

—¿Quién te enseñó eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa tierna.

Tomoyo sintió su celular vibrar, lo desbloqueó y sintió su alma en paz.

—Eriol lo hizo.

Su madre la vio con gentileza, a veces pensaba que el corazón de su hija vivía engañado o aferrado a la imagen de un chico que cambió hace muchos años.

Escucharon el timbre y Sonomi le dio un apretón en los hombros.

—No llegues muy tarde, tienes junta en la mañana.

Tomoyo asintió, agradecía las meses que su madre llevaba en Hong Kong aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a su hogar en Tomoeda.

Tras verse una vez más al espejo, salió de su recámara y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

La espalda de su amigo mientras él veía al cielo la recibió.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó con una sonrisa poniéndose a su lado.

Eriol no dijo nada por unos momentos.

—Parece que va a llover, ¿segura que quieres salir con este clima?

Ella vaciló, necesitaba ocupar su mente, Syaoran estaba algo distante.

—No sabía que el gran Hiragizawa le temía a unas cuantas gotas de agua.

El chico a su lado rio y finalmente la miró.

—Me preocupa más que pierdas el glamour, la gran diseñadora...

Tomoyo hizo girar los ojos y entrelazó su brazo con el de él para avanzar hasta su auto.

—Vamos, Eriol, escuché de este nuevo lugar que ofrece la mejor pasta y eres mi degustador predilecto.

El chico inglés sacudió la cabeza y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Qué será de ti el día que no esté? —cuestionó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras ella entraba al vehículo.

Tomoyo se tensó y lo miró pasmada un momento, Eriol la veía de una manera tan potente que la dejó por unos momentos sin aliento.

—¿Planeas viajar? —Finalmente preguntó.

Eriol sonrió levemente.

—Probablemente cuando se cierre el trato me vaya a España, hay una firma ahí que me ha ofrecido un puesto desde hace meses —le contó.

—Oh —susurró Tomoyo bajando la mirada—. No sabía.

Eriol le dio media sonrisa.

—Apenas tomé la decisión, por eso no lo comenté antes.

Tomoyo asintió y metió completamente su cuerpo al auto, Eriol cerró la puerta y le dio la vuelta al vehículo para subir del lado del conductor.

Tomoyo se sintió rara, sabía que extrañaría a Eriol si se iba, pero no entendía porqué se inundó de decepción.

Eriol no encajaba en la etiqueta de amigo, ni siquiera en la de mejor amigo, siempre lo había visto como una apoyo incondicional... Tal vez era por eso que la lejanía la ponía mal.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su amigo en un susurro.

Tomoyo se obligó a sonreír y asentir.

—Solo me sorprendió tu plan, pero me alegro que expandas tus horizontes, tal vez hasta encuentras a una bonita española que te robe el corazón —comentó con un guiño.

Eriol sonrío y asintió, de reojo notó que entrelazó las manos frente a ella, su ademán de nerviosismo.

—No es algo seguro, Tomoyo. Por eso ni Syaoran lo sabe.

Ella se forzó a sonreír.

—Hablando de... ¿Te gustaría llevarle algo de cenar a la oficina? Dijo que estaría ocupado hasta tarde.

Eriol tamborileó el volante con un dedo mientras se incorporaba a la vía rápida.

—Claro.

Por esa razón se iba, no estaba lejos de quebrarse ante la presión. Tomoyo miró hacia la ventana con ilusión y él de reojo lo notó.

Si bien lo que dijo Meiling se podía cumplir, también cabía la posibilidad de que sus amigos se enamoraran. Tomoyo era una chica única y estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano lograría mover el corazón de su mejor amigo y esperaba estar a millones de kilómetros cuando eso pasara.

* * *

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces leyendo una y otra vez lo que decía la tablet frente a él.

—Es broma, ¿cierto? —preguntó incrédulo.

Orbes verdes lo veían con irritación.

—No, es la tercera vez que respondo...

—Explícame como una subasta de solteros nos va a ayudar a la promoción de la empresa —intervino dejando la tablet y cruzando los brazos.

Sakura respiró tres veces con lentitud y contó hasta diez... Luego a veinte... Hasta que Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Es un evento de caridad, como ya te expliqué, serán patrocinadores, como también ya te expliqué... ¿Necesitas dibujos?

Syaoran tensó la mandíbula.

—Dudo que alguien acepte entrar.

—Eriol aceptó, dijo que si se hace entraría en la lista.

Syaoran rio con la garganta.

—Uno de...

—Meiling también me dijo que está de apoyo en la empresa y que los que están con ella son solteros, guapos y amargados, les haría bien salir un poco —continuó Sakura tras encoger los hombros.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, claro, ya se había movido a sus espaldas antes de dar el sí.

—Velo así, hacen un evento de caridad marcándose como una empresa socialmente responsable, se invita a futuros inversionistas y a los actuales se les demuestra qué clase de compañía son.

Syaoran la vio con seriedad, no sonaba mal, pero aún así... Una subasta.

—No pienso entrar, ni soltero soy.

Sakura le sonrió con fingida dulzura.

—Podría hablarlo con tu madre, es tan persistente...

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me anotaste cómo candidato?

Sakura sonrió ahora de manera sincera, buscó algo en su tablet y le mostró la imagen, Syaoran sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y su sangre hervir.

—¿De dónde...?

—¿Syaoran?

Ambos voltearon, ojos azules y amatistas los veían.

—Eriol, Tomoyo —exclamó con sorpresa, Sakura bloqueó su tablet pero en su mirada aún había burla—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tomoyo veía a uno y otro confundida, su novio le había dicho que trabajaría...

—Pensé en llevarte algo para cenar, dijiste que estarías ocupado hasta tarde.

Syaoran miró de reojo a Sakura que veía el intercambio con interés.

—Sí, verás...

Sakura desbloqueó la tablet y la puso frente a Tomoyo, ella vio la imagen con sorpresa antes de sonreír.

—Eres la nueva publicista —afirmó dándole la tablet a Eriol y tomando asiento junto a Syaoran.

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

—Es un mundo increíblemente pequeño —dijo la de ojos verdes haciendo su silla a la izquierda cuando Eriol tomó asiento a su lado, aún la ponía nerviosa.

—Vaya que lo es —dijo otra voz masculina, todos voltearon para encontrar a Lien junto a Meiling.

—Drama de novela —susurró Syaoran sacudiendo la cabeza pero Sakura lo escuchó e intentó patearlo, pero él logró salvaguardar su pierna a tiempo.

Ella lo vio con enojo, él con irritación.

Lien tomó y puso dos sillas entre Eriol y Sakura, la chica hizo girar los ojos mientras Meiling suspiraba con pesadez.

La mesa era redonda así que Sakura empujó aún más su silla quedando casi pegada a Syaoran el cual la miró de mala manera.

Lien tomó asiento junto a Sakura, Meiling quedó entre el chico y Eriol el cual también se tuvo que juntar un poco a Tomoyo.

Quedaron increíblemente pegados.

—¿Viste lo que armó Sakura? —dijo Tomoyo tomando la tablet de las manos de Eriol y mostrándole la imágen a Meiling.

El anuncio de "subasta de solteros" en medio de un muy agradable y serio diseño la recibió.

—Me comentó en la tarde, me pareció buena idea —contestó la chica de ojos carmesí.

Lien se estaba asomando sobre su hombro, su respiración le rozaba el hombro y se estremeció.

—¿Por eso ignoraste mi maravillosa serie? —dijo enojado mirando a Sakura.

Ella sintió la mirada inquisitiva del hombre a su lado.

—Por eso y porque es aburrida —alegó molesta, Eriol la estaba viendo con curiosidad y lo odiaba, Lien había expuesto que había estado en su hogar.

—Me parece una estupenda idea, me imagino que será algo para hombres y mujeres, ¿no? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió, mínimo alguien se emocionaba por su idea tanto como ella.

—Me gusta, llamará la atención, ¿ya decidieron la fundación? —intervino Eriol.

Syaoran suspiró y negó.

—Vi que Sakura hizo una lista en esa cosa —murmuró Lien tomando la tablet de Meiling y buscando el archivo.

Cuando lo encontró se lo enseñó a Tomoyo.

—Vaya, son bastantes, se podrían escoger dos fundaciones —comentó la chica de ojos amatistas mostrándole la lista a Eriol.

Sakura y Syaoran vieron a sus amigos platicar del evento como si fueran los organizadores y ellos los anexados.

—Para la otra vamos a un restaurante de comida rápida —espetó Sakura golpeando la rodilla de él con la suya.

Syaoran frunció el ceño ante la confianza de la chica y su nula incomodidad frente al asunto.

—La próxima vez nos pondremos de acuerdo por videollamada —murmuró.

Sakura hizo un extraño sonido con la garganta.

—O te mando a mi asistente, esa que no te dejaba de ver el día que tu madre y tú...

—Comida rápida será —la interrumpió Syaoran sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Si la chica a su lado estaba medio safada, su asistente era mil veces peor.

* * *

Nota, la subasta va a ser un punto de quiebre para todos, estamos ansiosos de llegar a ella pero faltan capitulos, mientras las relaciones se van a ir ajustando un poco con destellos de cosas.

¿Dudas?

Deberíamos empezar a responder reviews de nuevo :/

¿Notaron la portada? Aquí no sabemos cómo se ven, pero en Wattpad quedó de diez.

Esperamos tomar ritmo con esta historia ya que CTR se terminó.


	8. Primer acercamiento

¡Por fin me animé a escribir sola!

Cómo saben separamos nuestros caminos Josh y yo jaja, tenía miedo de tomar las riendas de las historias pero después de pasar horas editando EPEU (se me perdió el archivo :'( ) por fin recuperé la inspiración.

Espero les guste lo que estoy planeando jejejeje ;)

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces, dio un paso atrás con confusión y se aseguró que en la puerta estuviera su nombre.

"Xiao Lang Li, gerente de división"

Vio de nuevo a su secretaria la cual estaba más allá de nerviosa y evitaba mirarlo a toda costa.

Se volvió a asomar a su oficina, seguía ahí.

La castaña estaba sentada en el suelo de su oficina, detrás de la mesa ratona frente a su sillón de piel. Tenía unos audífonos en los oídos y movía el pie al compás de lo que sea que estuviera escuchando.

—Lo... Lo lamento, señor, entró con su madre y no se me permitió sacarla —susurró su secretaria con nervios.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, claro, eso explicaba todo.

—No importa, no pases llamadas —ordenó entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Pero la chica a unos pasos no se inmutó, ni siquiera reaccionó... Es más, empezó a mover cabeza y boca en lo que supuso era la tonada de una canción.

¿Podía ser tan distraída para no notar su presencia?

Entrecerró los ojos, no, esa mujer era capaz de ignorarlo con tal de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Caminó hasta ella y aclaró su garganta una vez que estuvo a su lado, la chica no se giró ni le dio ninguna clase de atención, así que intentó de nuevo. Nada, ahora hasta fingía tocar una imaginaria batería.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a Sakura mover las manos, sintió mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase de música le causaba eso.

Aún así, tenía cosas que hacer así que agarró uno de los audífonos y lo jaló.

—¿Qué demo...? —exclamó Sakura confundida mientras volteaba.

Ojos ambarinos junto a una expresión de molestia.

—¡Chino! —dijo exaltada—. ¿No pudiste pararte frente a mí para hacerme saber que estabas aquí? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Te llamé. —Bueno, no lo hizo pero ella no tenía que saberlo—, pero como siempre, me ignoraste.

Sakura pausó la música y sacó su lengua como si tuvieran cinco años.

—Ves que estoy escuchando música y...

—¿Qué escuchabas? No reconocí lo que tocabas en tu batería imaginaria —se burló mientras caminaba a su escritorio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Nada de tu incumbencia, chino del demonio.

Syaoran sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, movió el mouse de su PC y reactivó su sesión.

—Dijeron que viniste con mi madre.

La vio asentir mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía sus pantalones de vestir.

—Fue a la oficina a presentarme las fundaciones que escogió —contó acercándose y entregándole dos folders.

Syaoran la vio con confusión pero los tomó. Abrió uno y frunció el ceño con exageración. Sakura incluso notó que se puso algo tenso.

—Dijo que había que visitar ambos lugares, ella irá al asilo y nosotros...

—A la casa hogar —concluyó Syaoran en un hilo de voz.

Sakura lo vio con escepticismo pero asintió.

El castaño suspiró y sacudió la cabeza pero cerró los folders y se puso a ver algo en su computadora.

—Te aviso cuando tenga tiempo libre, hoy quiero avanzar con unas cosas y en la semana debo visitar a los inversionistas —comentó sin mirarla.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y lo observó con enojo, él trató de ignorarlo hasta que no pudo más.

—¿Qué? —espetó volteando.

—¿Me estás corriendo?

—Sí.

Los orbes verdes de la chica se abrieron de manera graciosa, Syaoran tuvo que resistir la risa. Era demasiado fácil molestarla.

—Pero... Yo tengo tiempo libre, podemos ir...

—Lástima.

Sakura lo vio incrédula, no podía creer que había ido con la seguridad de que irían al orfanato. Ahora tendría que regresar a su oficina y poner su cara de idiota por haber pedido la tarde libre.

—¿Por qué haces esa cara? No me digas que creíste que me pondría a tu disposición —cuestionó Syaoran apagando la pantalla de su PC.

Sakura lo vio con enfado.

—No tanto así, pero supuse que si tu madre fue era porque ya sabías lo que teníamos que hacer —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Él bufó y sacó su celular, mandó un mensaje antes de sacar una pila de archivos de uno de sus cajones.

—¿Ves esto? Debo revisar la fusión y entregarle un resumen a Meiling para la junta de pasado mañana, no puedo ir...

—¡Te ayudo! —exclamó Sakura tomando el primer folder.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó, ¿esa mujer no captaba indirectas?

—No sabes nada de la empresa...

—Se me informó hace tres meses de todo sobre la compañía, ¿por qué crees que soy tu publicista?

—¿Una maldición?

Ojos verdes lo vieron enfurecidos y él chistó.

—No vamos a ir, me niego a cambiar mis planes por ti... —Se detuvo notando la sonrisa maliciosa que Sakura formó en su rostro, incluso arqueó una ceja en ademán de confusión—. ¿Qué?

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado.

—Puedes dejar que te ayude e ir al orfanato hoy que estoy libre... O esperaré a que estés libre para mandar a mi asistente...

Syaoran la vio atónito, luego entrecerró los ojos, sabía lo mucho que le incomodaba la asistente y lo estaba usando a su favor.

—Te odio —espetó.

Sakura le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Gracias!

* * *

Eriol le enseñó los contratos a Meiling, algunos estaban marcados con rojo y tenía anotaciones en pegatinas en las esquinas.

—Debí negarme, mi tía no puede tener tanto poder como para exigirles a mis padres que haga esto —murmuró frustrada, le dolía la cabeza de tanta información.

Su amigo le dio una sonrisa y señaló una de las anotaciones.

—Las hice para facilitarte el trabajo, Syaoran te va a hacer un resumen y el equipo que te va a respaldar es el más preparado —comentó, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el celular de Eriol vibró en el escritorio, el nombre de "Tomoyo" apareció en la pantalla.

Vieron el aparato hasta que se apagó y ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué no contestaste?

El chico frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en uno de los contratos.

—Porque estoy trabajando, no puedo estar a su entera disposición —alegó.

Meiling cruzó los brazos.

—¿Desde cuándo? El Eriol que conozco fue capaz de cancelar una junta para ir a socorrerla cuando quedó atrapada en una tormenta.

Su amigo le dio la espalda y fingió buscar algo en el archivero detrás de su escritorio.

—Es diferente, las cosas son diferentes, si necesita apoyo debe buscar a Syaoran.

Meiling apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio de caoba y puso la barbilla en su mano.

—Suenas celoso.

Eriol sintió su corazón dar un brinco y su estómago revolverse. Aclaró su garganta para tragar el nudo que se le había formado.

—No es así, Tomoyo debe aprender que no estaré ahí siempre...

—¿Para levantar sus piezas rotas? —interrumpió.

Eriol suspiró y se quitó los lentes, frotó sus ojos con cansancio.

—Ayer la llevé a casa y habló de la subasta todo el camino, dijo que sería una perfecta oportunidad para que conozca a alguien. —Tomó asiento frente a la pelinegra—. No dudo que en cualquier momento intente algo con Sakura, ella y sus ideas románticas.

Meiling lo vio con preocupación, su amigo realmente se veía cansado en más de un sentido.

—¿No te atrae? Eran amigos, algo...

Él le dio una sonrisa triste y negó. Meiling se sintió incómoda ante la declaración, sabía bien lo que Sakura sentía por su ex mejor amigo.

—Bien dijiste que hay cosas que no se pueden forzar —masculló abrumado y suspiró—. Aunque también lo quieres hacer —completó dándole una mirada significativa.

Meiling desvió su atención.

—Sí, bueno, mejor sigue explicando estos contratos.

Eriol rio pero asintió.

* * *

La música ambiental no hacía mucho por relajarla, odiaba los lugares pequeños a causa de un accidente.

Cuando era pequeña, se quedó atrapada por cinco horas en un baúl de madera dónde se escondió en un juego. No se dio cuenta que el pestillo se cerró y para cuándo intentó salir no pudo.

Estaban en casa de su abuelo, era una enorme mansión a las afueras de Tomoeda. Para cuándo la mucama la encontró, tenía la voz ronca, el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y unos cuantos rasguños en sus nudillos por las veces que golpeó la madera para tratar de que la escucharan o liberar el pestillo.

Desde ahí se volvió un tanto claustrofóbica, los elevadores le causaban ansiedad, sobre todo ante el miedo de quedar atrapada en uno.

Normalmente usaría las escaleras, pero ya iba tarde así que no tuvo opción.

Exhaló varias veces por la boca, era el ejercicio que su psicólogo le enseñó para controlar los ataques de pánico. A veces funcionaba, otras no.

Esperaba que esa fuera una de las que sí pues no quería llegar con los dueños de la empresa sudada o alterada.

El elevador tintineó y se detuvo pisos más abajo al que iba, ella frunció el ceño extrañada pero esperó a que las puertas se abrieran. Cuando lo hicieron ojos grises la vieron con sorpresa.

—¡Tomoyo!

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo vio con curiosidad, vestía jeans con camisa blanca y saco azul. Nada como lo que usaba en las pocas veces que lo había visto.

Lien entró sintiéndose rata de laboratorio, de pronto no estuvo muy seguro de su elección de ropa.

—Ya, me veo mal, quedó claro —suspiró pasando la mano por su cabello con frustración, vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos que lo rodeaban.

—No dije eso, pero nunca te había visto vestido así.

Él le dio media sonrisa.

—Nunca tuve la necesidad.

Tomoyo miró los números comenzar a iluminarse, notó que Lien no presionó ningún piso.

—¿No vas a...?

El chico negó.

—Parece que vamos al mismo sitio —río—. Mi padre quiere que haga el intento por involucrarme en su empresa y ya que Meiling parece que se va a quedar...

Tomoyo lo vio con interés.

—¿De qué es la empresa?

—Una constructora, no te preocupes, seguro vas a la oficina de enfrente que es una compañía de exportaciones.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y el elevador se detuvo, Lien estiró su mano dándole el paso.

—Primero las damas.

Tomoyo sonrío agradecida y ambos salieron del elevador. Efectivamente iban a polos opuestos del edificio.

—Nos vemos después —le dijo él comenzando a caminar a su destino.

Ella asintió pero de pronto recordó algo que había llamado su atención el día anterior.

—¡Líen! —Se detuvo y la miró—. ¿Conoces bien a Sakura?

El chico se tensó ante la pregunta, miró hacia la puerta del despacho de su padre antes de regresar su atención a ella.

—Quiero creer que sí.

Tomoyo le dio una amplia sonrisa y caminó hasta él.

—Tengo un amigo soltero que creo que haría buena pareja con ella —susurró con picardía.

Lien arqueó una ceja con incredulidad, ¿nadie le había dicho que era su ex?

—¿Eriol? —cuestionó forzando su voz a sonar neutral.

Ella le dio un guiño y él suspiró con pesadez, casi tuvo ganas de darse con la palma en la frente. Miró el reloj en su mano y luego de nuevo la puerta, iba diez minutos tarde.

—Algo me dice que vamos a tardar lo mismo, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo después?

Tomoyo recordó que Eriol había ignorado sus llamadas para ir a cenar así que...

—Bien, el que salga primero espera en el lobby.

Lien asintió y tras despedirse con un intento de sonrisa, se encaminó a la oficina de su progenitor. Se estaba metiendo en lo que no debía pero igual y conocer a la competencia le ayudaría.

Casi vio a Meiling haciendo girar los ojos con irritación. Quería a Sakura de vuelta por su absurda culpa, eso estaba mal en muchos niveles.

Pero prefería seguir engañándose.

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a una casona con varias ventanas y una enorme puerta de madera al frente, Sakura miró el lugar extrañada y él con aprehensión. Conocía bien el sitio, lo visitó por meses durante su niñez.

Ambos bajaron del auto. Sakura miraba hacia arriba y él se puso a su lado.

—Faltan la mitad de archivos —le recordó por enésima vez.

Sakura empuñó las manos, tuvo el infantil impulso de pisarle un pie pero se contuvo cuando una monja abrió la puerta y los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya te dije, chino del demonio, que una vez salgamos de aquí lo terminaremos —susurró antes de regresarle la sonrisa a la monja que bajó las escaleras para saludarlos.

Escuchó a Syaoran reír con sarcasmo.

—Te creeré —alegó con ironía.

La monja se acercó y tomó con ambas manos la de Syaoran, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Xiao Lang! ¡Estás enorme! —exclamó emocionada.

La castaña la vio con sorpresa, que aumentó al ver el gesto del chino a su lado, estaba lleno de ternura.

—Ha pasado tiempo —le dijo.

La monja asintió y puso la vista en ella.

—¿Ella es...?

—Yin...

—Sakura —interrumpió dándole su mano y viendo con ojos entrecerrados al hombre a su lado antes de darle una sonrisa a la mujer—. La publicista que manejará el evento de caridad.

La mujer hizo una reverencia antes de regresar la atención a Syaoran.

—¿Mi niña? ¿Está bien?

Sakura notó como suspiró antes de asentir y la mujer puso ambas manos frente a ella antes de hacer otra reverencia.

—Pasemos, está todo listo —les indicó extendiendo un brazo.

Syaoran puso una mano en su espalda y la empujó hacia el frente, casi tropezó con uno de los escalones y lo escuchó reír en voz baja.

—Torpe —susurró él.

—Idiota —espetó ella.

* * *

Quince llamadas perdidas fue un nuevo récord. Trataba de no preocuparse ante la insistencia pues si fuera algo grave Syaoran ya lo hubiera llamado.

Dejó el celular a un lado antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color, al menos desde hace dos horas ya no había llamado.

Suspiró mientras giraba el volante y se introducía a un estacionamiento en la parte baja de un edificio. Una vez que se estacionó, apagó su celular y lo guardó en la bolsa interior de su saco.

Salió de su vehículo y se encaminó al elevador, cuando entró, recordó lo mucho que le asustaban a Tomoyo y cómo se aferraba a él cuando iban juntos en uno.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse del recuerdo a la par que se abrían las puertas para que bajara a su destino.

Pasó a un lado de la recepción dónde una mujer rubia le hizo un leve asentimiento y siguió de largo hasta la puerta del fondo.

Tocó tres veces y esta se abrió, un hombre de avanzada edad, con cabello canoso lo recibió.

—¡Hiragizawa! No esperaba tu llamada tan pronto —exclamó el hombre permitiéndole entrar, su acento era bastante acentuado a causa de la mezcla de idiomas.

—Me tomó menos tiempo del esperado decidir, señor Ortega.

El hombre se sentó detrás de un imponente escritorio de madera oscura y empujó un folder en su dirección cuando Eriol tomó asiento.

—Y haz decidido lo mejor, España te espera con los brazos abiertos.

Eriol trató de mostrarse emocionado o siquiera agradecido, pero solo logró asentir antes de abrir el folder y revisar por quinta vez el contrato frente a él.

Una vez firmado no había vuelta atrás.

Leyó las clausulas que ya se sabía de memoria y pasó las hojas hasta donde su nombre estaba impreso esperando una firma. Si la plasmaba, en seis meses estarían esperando su presencia en las oficinas centrales en España, tiempo en el que podría cambiar todo... O nada.

Recordó el beso que Tomoyo le dio a Syaoran antes de susurrarle algo al oído la noche anterior y tomó la pluma que el señor Ortega le ofreció.

Nadie levantaba sus parte rotas cuando él se quebraba. Y ya no soportaba ver a sus amigos de esa manera.

Plasmó su firma sobre su nombre y cerró el folder, era tiempo de dejar al amor de su vida atrás y comenzar a tomar otros rumbos muy lejos de China.

* * *

La última vez que Syaoran visitó el orfanato tenía catorce años y acudió con sus padres. Diez años habían pasado desde entonces y aún se sentía incómodo en el lugar.

La edad no lo preparó nunca para mentirle en la cara a una persona tan cercana.

—Yelan vino hace dos meses, me enseñó unas cuantas fotos, se puso realmente preciosa —dijo la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

Syaoran asintió mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, el lugar no había cambiado nada, seguían existiendo esos lugares donde de pequeño se llegó a esconder jugando con ella.

—Acaba de regresar —le contó—. Y sigue igual de irritable.

La directora del orfanato rio, se detuvieron frente a unas escaleras que bajaban al patio principal.

—Dijo que se negaron a decirle la verdad, ella no recuerda y prefieren mantenerlo así —comentó la mujer.

Syaoran suspiró y bajó la mirada, por eso también la evitaba tanto, quería decirle, era justo que supiera pero se lo habían prohibido.

—No está en mis manos.

—Lo sé, Xiao Lang, también sé que por eso dejaste de venir.

Ojos ambarinos la vieron con culpa pero solo recibió una sonrisa empática.

—Tienes la manía de querer cargar con todo en silencio, poner a otros antes de ti, eres muy noble pero eso te puede privar de realmente vivir.

Syaoran abrió la boca para intervenir pero un melodiosa risa llamó su atención. Él y la directora posaron su vista sobre lo que pasaba en el jardín principal.

Niños corrían con globos de agua, reían y se divertían y cierta castaña los correteaban a pesar de estar totalmente empapada.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

Syaoran no apartó la vista, cargó a una de las pequeñas y gritó en medio de una carcajada cuando otro de los niños les aventó un globo que explotó en su espalda.

—Sakura —respondió notando cómo sus ojos se iluminaban, se veían realmente verdes debajo del sol en medio de risas inocentes.

Escuchó a la directora carraspear y volteó, tenía una mirada indescifrable en su rostro pero le sonreía con ternura.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundido.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

—No dejes escapar la felicidad, Xiao Lang.

Él frunció el ceño extrañado y regresó su atención a la castaña que de pronto lo miró y le dio su primer sonrisa sincera... Que él sin realmente notarlo regresó.

* * *

Tengo armado el otro capítulo, solo debo completar unas cosas pero espero no tardar mucho.

Y sí, voy a complicar todo jajajaja

¡Espero les guste!


	9. Lado de la historia

Tenía este capítulo desde hace días, pero no me termina de convencer. Estoy echando la carne al asador para tratar de explicar la situación real entre los seis. No sé si lo enredé más jaja.

Hacer personajes humanos a veces es un reto, quisiera hacerlos perfectos pero me gusta enredar todo jajaja

Vale, vamos a ver qué opinan y tratar de subir el ritmo con estos atolondrados.

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

Lien odiaba el café caliente. Tenía algún tipo de enfermedad que causaba que cualquier bebida o líquido caliente le terminara por revolver el estomago al grado de dolor. Aunque Meiling decía que era un exagerado que solo detestaba las cosas calientes.

Tomoyo bebía de la enorme taza mientras él mezclaba la crema batida en el frappé que pidió.

—Me siento mal por no saber mucho de ti a pesar de verte en las reuniones —dijo Tomoyo bajando su taza.

Lien se encogió de hombros; se había quitado el saco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de ropa, lo peor era que la tendría que usar cada tanto y tanto.

Se preguntaba qué diría Meiling al verlo.

—No hay nada especial, nací aquí, estudié aquí hasta que la presión me llevó a Tomoeda. —Titubeó—. Conocí a Sakura, luego a Meiling, regresé, fin.

Levantó la mirada, Tomoyo tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a la derecha.

—Meiling...

Lien le sostuvo la mirada y asintió con suma lentitud.

—Una amiga, la mejor... Creo que entró en la categoría de mejor amiga hace tiempo. —Trató de convencerse al mismo tiempo que a ella.

La chica le dio una mirada calculadora que le erizó la piel, ya le habían dicho que la mujer parecía tener un sexto sentido pero nunca lo creyó hasta ese momento.

—Algo así como tú y Eriol.

Y el hechizo se rompió, Tomoyo bajó ligeramente la mirada antes de regresarla a él y sonreír con aparente tranquilidad.

—Oh, eso explica mucho —comentó—. Aunque no sé si Eriol puede entrar en esa categoría, a veces lo siento como un hermano.

 _«Nada peor que la brotherzone»_ pensó Lien tomando la cuchara a su lado para comer el frappé.

—Eso es, ¿bueno? —preguntó el chico en un susurro.

Tomoyo rio y bebió de nuevo de su café.

—No me imagino la vida sin él, es como una presencia constante que me llena de seguridad —admitió al bajar su bebida.

Lien ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No deberías de sentir eso con Syaoran?

Tomoyo relamió sus labios.

—No, a Syaoran lo amo, a veces creo que he pasado una vida amándolo sin ser correspondida y ahora que lo soy. —Se encogió de hombros—. No quiero exigirle mucho —musitó.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Exigirle?

Tomoyo asintió y tomó la servilleta a su lado, se puso a doblarla.

—Syaoran es muy hermético, tiende a esconder sus sentimientos con todos, eso fue lo que me atrajo, que es misterioso. —Trató de sonreír pero le salió algo forzado—. Y conmigo, cuando es tierno me hace sentir que tenemos algo especial, ¿sabes?

Lien suspiró. Tomoyo le daba la sensación de que era una niña insegura.

—Llevan poco tiempo juntos.

La chica asintió.

—Él regresó del extranjero, yo estaba muy deprimida porque escuché que no pensaba volver pero de la nada lo hizo. —Le sonrío—. Tomó las riendas de una parte de la empresa de su familia y comenzó a procurarme.

Lien comió un poco de frappé.

—Una pregunta, contesta con sinceridad —dijo señalándola con la cuchara.

Tomoyo se irguió y asintió.

—¿Syaoran te ama?

La chica abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe. En realidad no estaba segura de ello. Sí, era atento con ella y la trataba como a una princesa pero había días, que su novio simple y sencillamente se encerraba en esa burbuja dónde no dejaba entrar a nadie.

Como ya había dicho, era hermético y a ella le gustaba respetar su privacidad.

—Es muy pronto para algo así, del cariño se pasa al amor y por amor uno espera —contestó con seguridad.

Lien asintió.

—Sí... Siempre espera —masculló pensando en unos ojos carmesí que se estaba obligando a dejar de lado por el bien de todos.

* * *

Le hubiera gustado admitir que siempre estaba preparado para todo. Que tenía un sexto sentido que lo hacía ser precavido.

Pero esos orbes verdes lo vieron con tanta incredulidad que terminó admitiendo que en realidad se iba a pasar de la oficina a correr para no perder su rutina.

Razón por la que traía ropa deportiva en su cajuela.

Se encontraba apoyado en el costado de su auto viendo al cielo a través de sus lentes negros. El sol estaba en lo alto con sus rayos a todo lo que daba y la bendita chica no salía.

Bufó antes de mirar su reloj por quinta vez, llevaba veinte minutos cambiándose. ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo?

Escuchó una risa y llevó la mirada a la entrada del orfanato, salió primero la directora y detrás de ella Sakura con su enorme ropa.

El jogger negro tenía cómo ajustarse, pero la sudadera verde definitivamente le quedaba grande. Parecía una niña con ropa de su padre.

La vio sonreír y asentir varias veces antes de abrazar a la directora y comenzar a bajar escalones. Él se limitó a despedirse con la mano —pues ya se había despedido de manera correcta de la mujer— y abrió la cajuela de su auto no sin antes tomar la bolsa con ropa mojada de manos de Sakura.

—¿Qué tanto hacías? —le preguntó cerrando la cajuela.

La chica caminó a la puerta del copiloto.

—Secando mi cabello, chino, ¿te urge ir a algún lado? —espetó ella antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al auto.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos y se dirigió a su puerta, abrió y también ingresó.

—¿Si recuerdas que nos faltan varios archivos? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sakura bostezó y se ajustó la sudadera que se había ido de lado descubriendo uno de sus hombros.

—No me dejas olvidarlo —murmuró subiendo los pies al asiento y acomodándose de lado.

—¿En serio te vas a dormir? —preguntó Syaoran incrédulo mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

Sakura hizo un ademán de desinterés.

—Calla, chino, quiero dormir en lo que llegamos.

El castaño bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Se incorporó al camino de regreso y midió la distancia y el tiempo que le llevaría llegar hasta su departamento. Sacudió la cabeza exasperado antes de decidir que su hogar estaba más cerca.

Sakura se acomodó de manera rara sobre el asiento: chueca y sumamente incómoda. Syaoran hizo girar los ojos.

—Oye, recuesta el asiento —le dijo poniendo una mano en su pierna para moverla.

Sin embargo, la chica masculló algo pero no hizo ningún amago por estar cómoda. Incluso apoyó la cabeza en el cristal.

Syaoran la vio sorprendido, se había quedado dormida en menos de cinco minutos. Bien, si quería ir toda incómoda y despertar con dolor de cuello y espalda era su problema.

Avanzó varios metros con esa idea en mente hasta que suspiró de manera audible y orilló el auto.

—Mujer necia —murmuró quitándose su cinturón. Se dispuso a salir del auto pero se dio cuenta que si abría la puerta seguramente la chica caería de lado y la terminaría por despertar.

Pasó una mano por su rostro con frustración y la miró de nuevo, realmente debería dejarla sufrir las consecuencias de quedarse dormida.

Sacudió la cabeza y bufó. Con cuidado de no tocarla paso su cuerpo encima del de ella hasta que su mano sintió la palanca para recostar el asiento. Trató de subirla pero le costó.

—Hasta dormida das problemas —musitó jalando más fuerte la palanca y apoyando la otra mano a un lado del hombro descubierto de la chica.

Escuchó cómo el asiento cedió y con mucho cuidado —para que no se golpeara la cabeza, ni sintiera el cambio de posición— lo bajó hasta la posición más cómoda.

Cuando quedó satisfecho, cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Para ojos externos, estaría prácticamente sobre la chica, ya que su torso estaba encima del de ella y tenía ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de tratar de retomar su postura, una maniobra un tanto difícil de lograr por la invasiva posición.

Cuando finalmente retomó su lugar, se puso de nuevo su cinturón y retomó el camino.

Arrugó un poco la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. El olor a fresas de Sakura se le había quedado registrado.

* * *

Tomoyo y Lien salieron del café y caminaron por la calle mientras platicaban sobre sus respectivos trabajos, la chica parecía emocionada por la extensión de su línea aunque por momentos se mostraba vulnerable ante la idea del fracaso.

—Meiling ama lo que haces, estoy seguro que te irá bien —dijo Lien mientras metía las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

Tomoyo entrelazó las propias frente a ella.

—Eriol y Syaoran dicen lo mismo pero es un mercado diferente, es difícil —alegó ella antes de suspirar—. A veces creo que temo más decepcionarlos que realmente fracasar, ¿sabes?

Lien miró hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te importa tanto lo que piensen de ti?

Tomoyo miró hacia el cielo.

—Hay una parte de mí que necesita ser suficiente; suficiente amiga, novia, profesionista, hija...

Mordió su labio inferior con nervios, no sabía ni entendía porqué hablar con el chico se sentía liberador, era como si el no conocerlo tan bien le diera carta libre para poder sacar sus miedos internos.

Lien la vio de soslayo.

—¿Quieres oír algo honesto?

Tomoyo se detuvo y lo miró.

—Por favor —contestó.

El chico se detuvo unos pasos adelante antes de girarse.

—Nunca vas a llenar las expectativas de las personas y no tienes razón de hacerlo, al final del día con quién tienes que cargar es contigo, a ti es a la única que debes gustarle. —Cruzó sus brazos y sacudió la cabeza—. Deberías ponerte primero, Tomoyo, hacer las cosas por ti y para ti, si a alguien no le gusta es su problema.

Ojos amatistas lo observaron en silencio antes de darle una sonrisa.

—¿Meiling te dijo?

Lien ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Que no está de acuerdo con mi relación con Syaoran —contestó ella sin borrar la sonrisa.

El chico se movió incómodo.

—Meiling es rara, tiene ideas que podrían estar equivocadas —alegó.

Tomoyo asintió varias veces.

—Sé que no entienden el porqué, pero lo amo.

Lien decidió arriesgarse a expresar lo que pensaba.

—¿Y a Eriol?

Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pensó un momento en las llamadas que jamás le contestó y lo decepcionada que se sentía.

—Eriol es una persona muy importante en mi vida... Pero no lo amo.

Lien se encogió de hombros y retomó el andar con la chica a su lado.

—Una vez confundí el cariño que sentía por mi novia con el amor que sentía por su amiga —declaró él aceptando de manera discreta su realidad con Sakura y Meiling.

Tomoyo no dijo nada solo se mostró algo confundida.

—Es raro, ambos sentimientos son tan parecidos que pueden llegar a nublarnos la realidad —prosiguió.

—¿Cómo lo resolviste?

Lien rio con ironía.

—Siguiendo a mi novia a otro país lastimando aun más a la chica que amo.

Tomoyo se detuvo de golpe frunciendo el ceño. Lien la imitó pasos más adelante antes de mirarla de soslayo.

—¿Quieres saber si Eriol y Sakura son buena pareja? No, no lo creo, sé por experiencia que Eriol no la ve como algo más que una amiga y si le vuelve a romper el corazón voy a tener que levantar sus trozos y los de Meiling —masculló con tristeza.

Tomoyo lo vio sin expresión alguna pero en su mente comenzó a atar cabos a gran velocidad y empezó a ver las pequeñas acciones de todos en esos días.

—¿Sakura ve a Eriol...? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, sintió un terrible bajón al darse cuenta que sí era una posibilidad.

Una cosa era jugar a ser cupido sintiendo que no funcionaría porque sus pasados intentos no lo hicieron. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta de a dónde podía llegar todo... Se llenó de una confusión que se reflejó en su rostro y Lien la vio preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Tomoyo parpadeó varias veces y sacó su celular, aun no tenía noticias de Eriol.

—Sí, solo recordé algo, dame un momento —dijo escribiendo un mensaje a gran velocidad.

Lien la vio con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, al parecer su declaración le cayó como balde de agua fría pero sentía que era necesario.

Nadie quería confrontar a la pobre mujer.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño y escribir una vez más. Lien cruzó los brazos y miró a su alrededor algo incómodo.

Entonces la vio tensar la mandíbula.

—¿Todo bien?

Tomoyo levantó el rostro con sorpresa, luego regresó su atención al celular.

—Sí, no, debo atender algo, ¿te molesta...?

Lien negó y se acercó hasta la orilla de la banqueta llamando un taxi por ella.

—No te preocupes —dijo cuando un auto se detuvo frente a él y abrió la puerta antes de hacerle un ademán para que se subiera.

Tomoyo lo vio agradecida y caminó hasta el vehículo.

—Gracias, Lien —le dijo sin comprender la extensión de sus palabras.

El chico le dio un guiño mientras ella se subía al taxi, cerró la puerta y dio dos golpes sobre el techo. Luego se quedó observando al auto alejarse.

—Al menos alguien sabe cómo actuar —masculló sacando su propio celular para molestar a Meiling.

* * *

Sakura leyó líneas y líneas, frunció el ceño ante algunas y las marcó con su lápiz antes de seguir leyendo.

Estiró las piernas y encogió sus dedos antes de volver a relajarlos, luego se giró de lado y se dejó caer al suelo sosteniendo el folder sobre su rostro.

Hasta el suelo del lugar era cómodo, maldito chino exageradamente adinerado con un departamento increíble que envidió desde que puso un pie en su interior.

—Ja, eso rimó —dijo divertida.

—Hablar contigo misma es señal de locura —exclamó el hombre que había salido —finalmente— de su habitación vistiendo unos jeans y una playera azul marino.

—Háblale a la mano, chino —dijo ella extendiendo la mano derecha en su dirección sin dejar de leer las hojas sobre su rostro.

—Eres tan infantil —masculló Syaoran antes de verla extrañado, estaba acostada sobre el suelo como si nada.

—Y tú tan amargado —contraatacó antes de incorporarse y dejar el folder en la fila de los revisados—. ¿Qué? —preguntó notando la mirada del castaño.

—Hay tres sillones de piel, increíblemente cómodos, ¿y tú prefieres el suelo?

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y?

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos antes de negar.

—Nada, ¿llevas esos?

Sakura se estiró y las mangas de la sudadera cayeron hasta sus codos, notó la sonrisa socarrona de Syaoran pero asintió respondiendo su pregunta. Su ropa estaba dando vueltas en la lavadora del hombre.

—Marqué lo más relevante, se supone que Meiling debe de tener un resumen, ¿cierto? —murmuró tomando otro folder.

Syaoran asintió sentándose en el sillón en el que la chica recargaba la espalda y se sintió incómodo al verla en el suelo.

—¿No puedes sentarte como la gente normal?

Sakura giró la cabeza y lo miró sumamente sería.

—Define normal.

El castaño bufó y tomó un folder.

—En sillones escogidos por su comodidad.

Sakura regresó la atención a las hojas en su regazo y palmeó el suelo a su lado. Syaoran hizo un sonido de burla con la garganta, estaba bromeando, ¿cierto?

—Vamos, chino, jamás entenderás por qué me siento así si no lo intentas —dijo ella mientras marcaba una línea.

—¿Quién dijo que te quiero entender?

Sakura giró de nuevo la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Recuerdas las papas? Jamás sabrás nada de la vida si no te animas a experimentar.

Syaoran la vio unos segundos frunciendo el ceño antes de hacer girar los ojos para, acto seguido, bajarse del sillón.

—Estira la piernas y relájate —ordenó la chica.

Él suspiró de manera audible antes de hacerlo. Incluso se recargó como Sakura lo estaba haciendo.

La castaña lo vio de soslayo y sonrió.

—¿Quedó claro?

El hombre carraspeó y luego se aclaró la garganta, de alguna manera su cuerpo se sentía ligero.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra marcando líneas en medio de un silencio cómodo. Syaoran notó que por momentos Sakura pasaba una mano por su nuca antes de regresar a la tarea.

—¿Te duele el cuello? —preguntó sin dejar de leer.

Sakura apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—No, es un tic que tengo —contestó sin mirarlo.

Syaoran asintió aunque sabía que no lo estaba viendo. Claro, nada con esa chica era lo que aparentaba.

—Me pregunto cuál es tu lado de la historia —musitó circulando una línea importante.

Sakura giró la cabeza pero no la levantó de su palma, lo veía confundido.

—¿Cuál historia? —inquirió curiosa.

Ojos ambarinos la vieron por unos momentos.

—Eriol me contó su versión del porqué te fuiste, pero estoy seguro que no es la realidad.

Sakura lo vio de manera indescriptible, demasiado sería.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Syaoran llevó su índice a la frente de ella y la empujó un poco.

—Tu cara cuando lo viste el día que me interrumpiste.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde ese día.

—Dime algo, si no te hubiera interrumpido, ¿estarías planeando una boda o se lo habrías dejado a Tomoyo?

Syaoran la vio fijamente y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Dime tu versión de la historia y te respondo —alegó él.

Se observaron por lo que pareció una eternidad en un silencioso duelo, finalmente Sakura suspiró.

—Estuve enamorada de alguien por muchos años, él nunca me correspondió. —Se encogió de hombros—. Necesitaba alejarme, hacer una vida que no girara a su alrededor, todas mis acciones eran para despertar su amor pero nada fue suficiente, entonces comprendí que ese... Amor, me está deteniendo de vivir.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, tenía curiosidad por preguntar el nombre pero se detuvo, ya estaba confesando algo bastante serio.

—Si me hubiera quedado aquí, habría detenido mi vida, perdido oportunidades, estaría en un círculo vicioso donde mis acciones serían para agradarle a él.

Syaoran la miró pero la castaña estaba leyendo, o pretendiendo leer.

Eriol había dicho que su amiga se fue porque le dieron una beca, que su hermano estaba en otro país y lo extrañaba.

—¿Y ya no lo amas?

Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de pasar de nuevo una mano por su nuca.

—El amor es un tema complejo —contestó.

Syaoran suspiró y asintió sintiendo esas palabras como peso muerto.

—Pasé años visitando países porque no podía regresar los sentimientos de Tomoyo —masculló sintiendo una presión en el pecho, notó de reojo que Sakura había girado el rostro para verlo pero no alcanzaba a interpretar sus gestos—. Creí que al alejarme de ella, lo superaría, pero Eriol un día me llamó diciendo que estaba más deprimida que nunca, que incluso quería dejar su carrera.

Se movió un poco incómodo sintiendo la mirada verde.

—Tomoyo no lo sabe, cada que hablábamos me decía que estaba bien, fue Eriol quién me hizo saber que no lo estaba, que no me había superado y él ya no podía con la carga —confesó frunciendo el ceño—. Jamás he sentido algo fuerte por alguien, lo intenté varias veces pero. —Se encogió de hombros—. Las mariposas, la emoción, todo eso que describen los libros no es algo que yo haya experimentado y tal vez jamás lo haga.

—Regresaste por Eriol —susurró Sakura.

Syaoran la vio con algo de culpabilidad.

—Si hubieras escuchado su desesperación, sé que la ama, que lo hace más de lo que yo podré hacerlo algún día, creí que sin mi presencia en medio de ellos lo intentaría —susurró y negó varias veces—. No regresé para quedarme, solo quería ayudar a Eriol y Tomoyo, tratar de que se dieran cuenta de que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida, ¿entonces por qué estaban juntos? El chico a su lado suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Pero ella lo mal interpretó, y si te soy sincero, pensé que ella era lo más cercano a un interés amoroso que llegaría a tener, así que dije ¿por qué no?

—¿No te importó lastimar a Eriol?

Ojos ambarinos la vieron fijamente.

—Él fue quién me dijo que deberíamos intentarlo, está dispuesto a poner su corazón en bandeja de plata por ver feliz a la mujer que ama.

Sakura jadeó ligeramente, eso se había sentido como un golpe certero, Eriol jamás la vería porque ya había entregado su corazón a alguien más. Regresó la mirada a las hojas en su regazo y parpadeó varias veces tratando de ocultar la humedad en sus ojos.

—Como dijiste, el amor es un tema complejo y algunos estamos destinados a anteponer la felicidad de otros —musitó Syaoran pensando en sus amigos y prima.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos, solo se escuchaba el pasar de hojas y los lápices resaltando líneas.

—Jamás aceptaré esto en público —dijo de pronto Sakura y Syaoran la vio con escrutinio—. Pero eres increíble, chino del demonio.

El castaño rio un poco y la empujó ligeramente con el cuerpo lo que causó que Sakura lo mirara y le sonriera de manera sincera.

—Lo mismo te digo, Ying Fa.

* * *

Eriol limpió sus anteojos mientras el timbre de su hogar no dejaba de sonar. Sabía quién era, prácticamente lo había amenazado con ir a verlo por ignorarla todo el día.

Suspiró y tras ponerse sus lentes, se acercó a la puerta y abrió. Ojos amatistas lo miraron de manera indescifrable.

—Tomo...

—¿Sakura te ama?

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había sonado casi como una acusación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó fingiendo demencia.

Pero Tomoyo arqueo una ceja en ademán de incredulidad y fue que entendió que esa conversación iba a acabar sumamente mal.

* * *

La gente ama de diferentes formas y a veces ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que es amor.

Esa es la base que alguna vez tomamos para la trama, es un capítulo sin mucha diversión pero noté en los comentarios que sentian que los personajes no eran congruentes. Tomoyo es la que más me esta costando porque al final todo gira en torno a ella.

Lo que me gusta es la sinceridad con la que se tratan SS, creo que una verdadera relación debe empezar por una amistad sincera.

En fin, comentarios, sugerencias, ya saben que me encanta leerlos :D


	10. De verdades y verdades

Esperaban actualización de esta y me quedé dormida ^^' perdón.

Espero les guste, la actualización de "Ella, tu y yo" será en la noche. ¿Vale?

* * *

 **Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

Syaoran se echó agua en el rostro por quinta ocasión y parpadeó varias veces para tratar de despertar.

Estaba agotado; el día estuvo de locos y si le sumaba sus escasas horas de sueño, pues ya se sentía zombie.

Algo que su compañera notó y lo instó a dormir, sin embargo, ignoró la sugerencia. Sakura debía regresar a su departamento y no pensaba mandarla en taxi cuando él fue quien decidió que trabajarían en su hogar.

Suspiró sintiendo el peso de sus malas decisiones y tomó la pequeña toalla a su lado con la que procedió a secarse el rostro.

Al bajar la toalla, observó su reflejo y encontró que tenía el cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Dejó a un lado lo que tenía en la mano antes de pasar la mencionada por su cabello en un fallido intento por peinarse.

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y salió del baño; la llevaría, pasaría por un café y regresaría para pasar todo los subrayado en limpio.

Pero al llegar a su sala la encontró inusualmente silenciosa... Y vacía.

—¿Ying Fa? —exclamó sabiendo que si estaba escondida, aquello sería suficiente para hacerla explotar. Sin embargo, el silencio siguió.

Se acercó más a la sala donde incluso notó la ausencia de folders y en su lugar halló un Post-it amarillo. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó y lo tomó para leer.

 _"Chino del demonio, temo que manejes y nos mates a ambos por tu nula capacidad de escuchar sugerencias. Duerme, mañana te paso a dejar el resumen."_

Parpadeó varias veces no pudiendo creer que la mujer literalmente había huido de su departamento llevándose con ella el trabajo que le tocaba.

Sostuvo el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos antes de bufar.

—Rayos, Ying Fa, eres demasiado para ser real —masculló entre frustrado y aliviado.

* * *

Ojos amatistas lo veían con expectativa y optó por alejarse de la puerta dándole una silenciosa sugerencia.

Se quitó los lentes al darle la espalda y la escuchó cerrar la puerta; se pasó una mano por la frente antes de regresar los anteojos a su lugar.

—Eriol...

—No lo sé, Tomoyo, ¿cómo podría saberlo? —contestó caminando hasta su comedor.

—Es tu mejor amiga...

Él negó varias veces y finalmente la encaró.

—Era, hace mucho de eso, no es lo mismo —interrumpió moviendo las manos para acompañar su oración.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Cómo no lo va a ser? Es la misma...

—La gente cambia, Tomoyo; sí, hubo un tiempo en el que me amó, pero amaba a ese niño que solía ser su mejor amigo, estaría cometiendo un error al creer que soy el mismo —exclamó empuñando una mano antes de soltarla. El movimiento fue tan rápido que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

Tomoyo sintió un dolor punzante ante esas palabras, lo sintió como una indirecta muy directa.

—Entonces déjame reformular la pregunta, ¿Sakura tiene una oportunidad contigo?

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso, ¿qué no estabas buscando juntarnos?

Tomoyo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder contestar.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Eriol, y lamento si a veces presiono...

—O será que quieres que tengamos citas dobles, que comparta más de mi vida contigo y Syaoran; que deje de ser mal tercio así no te sentirás culpable por arrastrarme a sus...

Eriol suspiró cansado, estaba harto de la situación. Tomoyo lo miró incrédula.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? Qué... —Un dejo de culpabilidad se acrecentó en su interior sabiendo que en parte tenía razón.

—No necesito que me busques pareja, Tomoyo; y si Sakura tiene o no una posibilidad conmigo, es mi asunto —masculló el inglés caminando hacia la mesa de su comedor donde tenía varios papeles.

La pelinegra lo miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué te comportas así?

Eriol suspiró con ligereza y empuñó una mano.

—Tengo trabajo, Tomoyo.

Pero la chica sacudió la cabeza y se puso frente a él.

—No, no puedes soltar ese tipo de cosas y esperar que las acepte así como...

—¡¿Qué quieres escuchar, Tomoyo?! ¿Qué estoy cansado de hacerla de consejero? ¿Que odio que me busques porque Syaoran está ocupado? —Su corazón comenzó a acelerar los latidos lo cual afectó su respiración—. ¿Que ya no quiero ser parte de su relación?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron con sorpresa. Eriol jamás le había hablado así.

—No es cierto... No eres un reemplazo ni nada por el estilo —murmuró ella bajando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada. Eriol era mucho más que aquello que mencionaba.

—No lo parece, siempre acudes a mí cuando las cosas se dificultan, cuando Syaoran parece vacilar, cuando dudas de lo que eres para él —musitó el inglés cerrando los ojos y suspirando con fuerza—. Quiero ser lo que Syaoran es para ti.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño sintiendo aquello como una declaratoria. Subió la mirada pero su amigo veía hacia la ventana.

—Eriol...

—Debo trabajar, Tomoyo —susurró el inglés dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su estudio.

La chica se quedó mirando su figura alejarse y brincó cuando escuchó una puerta azotarse.

Su corazón se contrajo y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. No quería perder a Eriol, le daba pánico que su amigo se esfumara de su vida. Era un temor tan palpable que solo de imaginarse la ausencia del inglés, sentía que no podía respirar.

Eriol era demasiado importante en su vida y tal vez, no lo valoraba como debía.

* * *

Cuando Meiling abrió su puerta, no pudo controlar el brinco en su corazón y el doloroso tirón en su estómago. Menos cuando el chico le sonrío con coquetería antes de quitarse los lentes negros que dejaron al descubierto sus ojos grises.

—¿Y? —le preguntó Lien dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con las manos abriendo su saco.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella impasible aplaudiendo el excelente control que tenía sobre sus emociones.

Lien la miró irritado y entró a su departamento.

—¿Cómo me veo? —insistió haciendo un ademán con la mano de su pecho a la cintura.

Meiling arqueó una ceja antes de cerrar su puerta para apoyarse en ella.

—Cómo un vendedor de biblias —contestó con ironía.

El chico dejó caer los hombros y Meiling le dio una ligera sonrisa antes de ir a la cocina, había estado preparando su cena.

—Eres la peor consejera de modas —masculló Lien desde la entrada.

—Para eso tenemos a Tomoyo, puedes preguntarle —exclamó apagando la lumbre de la estufa antes de tomar un plato y servirse algo de crema de zanahoria.

—De hecho, la vi y dijo que me veo bien —alegó él con orgullo apareciendo dentro de la cocina.

Meiling lo vio con confusión tomando su plato y dirigiéndose a su comedor.

—¿Dónde viste a Tomoyo?

Lien se quitó el saco y lo puso en el respaldo de la silla frente a Meiling.

—Fue a ver a unos inversionistas al mismo edificio donde mi padre tiene su oficina —le contó tomando asiento.

La chica movió su comida sin hacer el mínimo intento por comer.

—¿Viste a tu papá?

Lien apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

—Acepté el empleo.

Meiling levantó la mirada y lo vio de una manera que le causó escalofríos. La chica cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué pasó con "me regresaré apenas la vea"? —cuestionó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

El chico se encogió de hombros y sacó su celular. Cualquier cosa era buena cuando se trataba de escapar de esa mirada carmesí.

—Ya es tiempo de dejar de huir de mis responsabilidades, ¿no crees? —masculló.

La escuchó suspirar y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Mejor dime que te quedas por Sakura, ofende menos mi inteligencia —espetó ella levantándose.

Lien solo la vio con fingida indiferencia.

—Meiling...

Ella levantó ambas manos.

—No lo quiero escuchar, me cansas con tu actitud —musitó antes de salir del lugar para encerrarse en su recámara dónde podría llorar libremente al recordarse que su amigo era tan inalcanzable como el sol.

Por su lado, Lien miró al techo y bufó. Años escapando de los negocio de su padre para al final usarlo como excusa para quedarse en un país por cierta pelinegra que en esos momentos lo odiaba.

No quería lastimar de nuevo a Sakura, pero estaba lastimando a Meiling en el proceso.

Todo eso era una jodida basura... Él se sentía como una jodida basura.

* * *

Sakura bostezó mientras se terminaba de peinar. Había acabado lo que le prometió a Syaoran pero en el proceso se desveló hasta las dos de la mañana.

Pensó en su plan de la mañana mientras tomaba la carpeta con el resumen y se ponía unos zapatos bajos color negro.

—Ir a la oficina del chino, regresar corriendo a la mía, inventarle una excusa a mi jefe... —masculló tomando su mochila y abriendo la puerta para cerrar tras de sí—. O podría mandar eso con un mensajero...

Frunció el ceño y negó varias veces mientras bajaba las escaleras. Jamás mandaría información tan confidencial con un desconocido, tendría que llegar tarde a su trabajo.

Suspiró al llegar al último piso y se encaminó a la salida del complejo. Una vez que cruzó el umbral se detuvo de golpe como si hubiera chocado con un muro.

Había una Land Rover color verde estacionada justo frente a ella y cierto hombre apoyado en la puerta del copiloto con un café en los labios.

Hizo una mueca de irritación mientras bajaba.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —preguntó deteniéndose frente a él.

Syaoran miró su reloj en la muñeca derecha antes de bajar su termo.

—Veinte minutos, no sabía que eras tan impuntual.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—No quedamos de vernos ni mucho menos —le recordó cruzando los brazos.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y se separó de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta.

—Necesito ese resumen y tú llegar a tiempo a tu trabajo, todos ganamos —alegó haciéndole un ademán para que subiera.

Ella suspiró antes de hacer girar los ojos pero finalmente aceptó. Una vez que subió al vehículo Syaoran le entregó su termo.

—¿Vamos a compartir babas? —cuestionó Sakura entre divertida y asqueada.

El castaño solo cerró la puerta sin contestar, sin embargo, Sakura no pudo contenerse al oler el café. Prefería las bebidas de en una pequeña cafetería del rumbo que el café de su oficina, ya que este segundo sabía a calcetín viejo; y la bebida en su manos olía exquisita.

Así que ignorando todas sus advertencias de higiene, bebió del café de castaño amargado para descubrir que tenía un toque de chocolate que la hizo gemir extasiada.

Sintió a Syaoran subir a la camioneta.

—¿No que te daba asco? —cuestionó jocoso.

—Ya usé tu ropa, no hay nada peor que eso —masculló tomando otro sorbo con los ojos cerrados—. Creo que he muerto he ido al cielo —exclamó con un gesto de emoción.

Syaoran carraspeó.

—Los muertos no hablan —musitó arrancando el vehículo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo vio feo.

—Amas mi hermosa voz, admítelo.

El castaño rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me gusta mentir, Ying Fa. —La chica entrecerró los ojos y lo picó en el costado mientras que él bajó el brazo derecho para impedirlo—. ¡¿Qué tienes contra mi cuerpo?! —exclamó.

—¡Es picable! —alegó ella.

Syaoran la vio un segundo antes de regresar la atención al camino.

—Eso ni siquiera es una palabra.

—Tampoco acosable y la usas —recordó antes de beber de nuevo.

El hombre a su lado abrió la boca para defender su palabra inventada pero una llamada los distrajo a ambos.

Syaoran frunció el ceño antes de presionar la pantalla de la camioneta.

—Li —dijo sin revisar quién llamaba.

—Syaoran, ¿estarás en tu oficina? —Se escuchó a Eriol preguntar.

El mencionado frunció el ceño, ese tono de voz le recordaba mucho a cierta llamada...

—En una hora más o menos —respondió sintiendo algo de ansiedad.

—Bien, necesito hablar contigo —continuó su amigo.

Syaoran apretó el agarre en el volante.

—Ok, te veo en un rato —murmuró antes de cortar la llamada y suspirar.

—¿Tan malo va a ser? —cuestionó Sakura en voz baja.

Él se movió incómodo.

—No sé, supongo —contestó antes de apretar de nuevo el volante—. Su voz...

—Sí, hace ese tono cuando el tema no es agradable —lo interrumpió ella cerrando el termo—. ¿Quieres oír una verdad?

Syaoran la vio de soslayo.

—¿Sobre Eriol?

Sakura negó varias veces.

—Sobre ti y Tomoyo —masculló.

El hombre a su lado se puso tenso, incluso endureció la mandíbula pero finalmente asintió mientras ella tamborileaba los dedos en el termo.

—Si no sientes algo especial ahorita, no lo harás nunca —susurró y cerró los ojos—. Pasarán los años y vivirán engañados en que algo puede crecer entre ustedes con el tiempo, pero el amor no se puede forzar. O nace o no.

Syaoran la observó cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

—¿Hablas por experiencia?

Sakura asintió abriendo los ojos y mirando por la ventana.

—No hay nada peor que dejar pasar la vida creyendo algo que jamás será, ¿en serio quieres ser quien le impida a Tomoyo encontrar eso que busca en ti?

El castaño miró hacia el frente y al ver la luz verde comenzó a avanzar con la pregunta de Sakura dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—No —contestó después de unos minutos y suspiró de manera audible—. No quiero.

Se detuvo frente al edificio donde trabajaba Sakura y ella dejó su termo en medio de ellos antes de entregarle el folder con el resumen.

—Te saqué de la lista de solteros para la subasta —dijo mientras Syaoran revisaba las hojas entregadas, el castaño la miró incrédulo y ella se encogió de hombros—. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras porque necesitamos un Li, pero tampoco soy de obligar a nadie —concluyó abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la camioneta.

Se acomodó su saco y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—Hey. —Volteó arqueando una ceja, Syaoran había bajado el vidrio y la miraba con cierta seriedad mientras estiraba el brazo con el termo en la mano—. Toma esto, te vas a dormir en cualquier momento.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos pero tomó lo ofrecido, la verdad es que se había enamorado de la bebida. Se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio cuando escuchó—: Lo haré, pero si me compra una loca irás a salvarme.

Sakura se giró con la boca en forma de "o" hasta que finalmente sonrió con sincera felicidad y él pudo detallar que sus ojos se iluminaban de manera peculiar.

—Lo prometo —dijo enseñándole la mano izquierda.

Syaoran negó varias veces antes de subir el vidrio.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto —masculló avanzando, sin embargo, al mirar por el retrovisor y ver a Sakura despedirse de él con la mano, sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Eriol entró a la corporación Li lo primero que vio fue el largo cabello de Meiling mientras esperaba el elevador. Y lo segundo que pudo notar fue el pañuelo que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Cuando el elevador tintineó, la joven Li entró en él y fue hasta que alzó la mirada que lo vio caminando a ella y forzó una sonrisa que no lo logró engañar.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó presionando el botón para que las puertas se mantuvieran abiertas.

El mencionado le dio una sonrisa y al entrar al elevador la saludó con un abrazo que ella regresó.

—¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó Meiling guardando de manera disimulada el pañuelo y rogando a todos los dioses que sus ojos no estuvieran hinchados.

Eriol presionó el número del piso de Syaoran.

—Debo tratar unos asuntos con tu primo —le informó.

Meiling asintió y se miró en el espejo a su izquierda; rayos, tenía rojo alrededor de los ojos.

—Casi no se nota —susurró su amigo.

Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Me di cuenta de algo la última vez que hablamos —masculló.

Eriol metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

—¿De qué? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

La chica a su lado se miró de nuevo en el espejo y él la imitó. Meiling lo señaló a través del reflejo.

—Tienes la misma mirada triste que yo —musitó y Eriol le sostuvo la mirada por medio del reflejo—. ¿Es Tomoyo?

El chico giró la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Importa?

Escuchó a su acompañante suspirar a la par que el elevador se detuvo.

—No, creo que al final lo que menos importa es lo que sentimos —contestó ella antes de salir del elevador dejando a Eriol solo.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas, se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia arriba sabiendo que irse a España iba a ser la única manera de superar a la mujer de ojos amatistas que llevaba años amando en silencio.

* * *

Entraron a la oficina juntos, Syaoran se dirigió a su silla tras pedir que le cancelaran la reunión con Meiling.

Eriol no tomó asiento, solo puso un folder frente a su amigo quien frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Esto es...? —preguntó levantando el folder para revisar su contenido.

—Mi reemplazo; como podrás ver, está bien capacitado y es de mi entera confianza —contestó el de lentes.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja no entendiendo a qué iba todo aquello y Eriol suspiró.

—Me ofrecieron un puesto en España, debo viajar dentro de tres meses, es tiempo suficiente para preparar a...

—Espera, ¿te vas? —preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

Su amigo exhaló de manera audible y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

—Es tiempo, Syaoran —dijo tajante.

El mencionado endureció la mandíbula.

—Tiempo... Me hablas de tiempo —murmuró con ironía—. Me hiciste volver para tomar tus cosas e irte —espetó.

Eriol negó.

—Lo hice por Tomoyo, ella te quiere a ti y...

Syaoran azotó el folder en su escritorio.

—¡Porque jamás lo intentaste!

El otro lo miró con dureza.

—¡¿Qué iba a intentar?! Todo el tiempo era Syaoran esto, Syaoran lo otro... ¿Cuándo querías que...?

—¡En cualquier momento! Debiste... —Syaoran pasó una mano por su rostro con frustración—. Te quieres ir, bien vete. —Bajó la mano y lo vio con suma dureza—. Pero espero que mínimo tengas el suficiente valor para decirle a Tomoyo el porqué lo haces —espetó antes de tomar lo que Sakura le había dado para dirigirse a la puerta de su oficina.

—Necesito esto, Syaoran, ya no puedo más —exclamó Eriol y su amigo se detuvo en la puerta para verlo de soslayo.

—Tomoyo merece a alguien que la ame como yo jamás lo haré. —Miró a Eriol y antes de que pudiera intervenir, prosiguió—: Igual para ti no merezca encontrar algo real, Eriol; pero alguien me hizo ver que estoy dejando la vida pasar —masculló antes de salir de su oficina.

Eriol empuñó con fuerza sus manos. Sí, también él y Tomoyo estaban dejando pasar la vida por no decirse lo que en realidad sentían.

* * *

Salió algo corto jajaja, tengo este detalle con la historia, sé a donde quiero llegar pero el camino se me complica un poco. Estoy más inspirada en ETYY, por eso las actualizaciones tan lentas de esta.

Eso y que de pronto comentan que los personajes son planos, algo que por momentos me llega a causar ansiedad.

No voy a justificar a ninguno, todos son lo que son porque como humanos la regamos mucho. Tomoyo es de las que debe tocar fondo para darse cuenta de todo así que la van a odiar un poquito.

SS se van a ir acercando, no esperen una relación fugaz que se da con una mirada porque ellos no son así. Me gusta que se vayan notando poco a poco y que Syaoran se anime a salir del caparazón porque ella lo invita a hacerlo.

Cómo siempre, sugerencias, reclamos y comentarios son bien recibidos y tomados muy en cuenta.

En la noche subo el capítulo de Ella, tú y yo ;)


End file.
